Erdan
by Jeffwolf21
Summary: A young wolf cub survives a tragedy and is the sole survivor of his people, he befriends a soldier who is keeping dark secrets and must chose what kind of man he is. A remake of a deleted story in tribute to Wolflover111.
1. Chapter 1: Orphaned

_Introduction_

Greetings readers, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jeffwolf21 and I love animated movies whether from Disney, Dreamworks or many other studios who work hard to bring their animation arts to the screen whether big or small. One of my all time favorites it the Kung fu panda franchise. There is so much to love about this series. The stellar voice acting, the art styles, and the memorable characters.

Years ago I found this fan written story called 'Erdan 2 a father's love'. Upon finishing this twenty plus tale it became a favorite of mine, I've probably read it once every year. But what surprised me was that it was part of a fan made saga, different stories made by multiple writers that interconnect and tell a grand story. These writers are 'Wolflover111', 'Animation Universe 2005', and 'The Cool Kat'.

I've always wanted to know what happened next for Erdan and his family? The Cool Kat didn't write a sequel but that's probably because there are always more important things in life to handle wnd we can't spend all day on only our hobbies. So a few months ago I thought "why don't I just write the sequel myself?" and that is what I intend to do. I contacted the author of Erdan 2 'The Cool Kat' and not only was he happy that I loved his story but also liked my ideas of Erdan 3. Even helping me out with words of advice on writing, So thank you Cool Kat you're one awesome guy.

However this isn't Erdan 3, I've also decided to re write the first Erdan by 'Wolflover111' aince it was deleted. I don't know why it was, but this story is in tribute to him. This is the first part of the fan made saga I told about. I recommend reading these other installments in this order right after finishing this story, so you'll be all caught up for when Erdan 3 comes later this year.

1:Sometimes a wolf gets a second chance.

2:Zhong's holiday romance.

3:Erdan 2 a father's love.

Now with that out of the way let's begin the saga.

_Chapter 1: Orphaned_

Often in stories told to children throughout time, wolves have played the role of the villain. Portrayed as evil, selfish, or murders. And from a young age parents have said to beware of these creatures, saying they are violent savages who kill and steel from anyone who foolishly shows trust to such monsters. But sometimes you can only truly understand a person by looking from their own eyes.

((()-()))

Located in the eastern lands of ancient china, covered in snow and forest, stood the Tavon Bogd mountains - an almost isolated region home to only those who wished to be left out of the ever-evolving world. The people of these large and cold mountain ranges chose to live simple lives, valuing peace and harmony with nature. But this also made them easy targets for those who only sought to destroy, rob, and show no regard for precious life. Monsters such as these profited from terror and fear, ignoring the intentions of the Great Creator, who wanted all animals to live peacefully. But villages like those are almost defenseless from bandits and raiders who take whatever they saw of value, yet didn't show any mercy for the innocent.

Hiding in a hollow log, deep in a forest of ironwood trees, was a frightened wolf cub. The boy was of thirteen years and afraid beyond belief, while he waited for the morning dawn to appear as it always has since the beginning of time. He didn't dare fall asleep knowing what might find and kill him while unconscious. Finally the sun started to rise and spread its glowing rays. Upon seeing light return to the world, the boy crawled out of his hiding place and cautiously ran back to his home. He cleared the wood hoping there was still some of his village left, but his heart sank when his eyes bestowed on a site he thought he'd never see in his life.

Burnt remains of the houses that sheltered his people were all that remained of this once prosperous village. Just yesterday this was a haven filled with farmers, elders, and children. Slowly walking through the place he called his home, the cub found a number of stoneless graves, made not to honor the dead, but to dispose of the bodies that belonged to the victims who witnessed the horrifying and bloody massacre. As the boy examined the remains, he could hear screams of last night in his head. The town was attacked in under the cover of darkness, when the moon was high in the night sky, as the raiders brought death to this quiet town.

"Hello?... Anybody? Yelled the young lupine but no one replied.

He looked to his left and saw the burned remains of his house. What was left of the building that he, along with his mother and father had lived in for years. The boy walked in through the doorway, there was no roof and the walls were almost nonexistent. He searched for anything that might have survived the disaster, and he found something that had only been given to him yesterday. A red bandana that his mother had made for him as a gift. Surprisingly it was still in good condition. He didn't know how it never got burned or stolen but that didn't matter now, the boy now knew it was the only thing of his parents left. He tied the cloth around his neck like his father showed him when receiving it, and stepped out of his ruined home.

He proceeded to search the rest of what was left of the village, only to find a satchel and a few vegetables. The raiders had taken everything after they killed all the men, women, children, and elderly. The food was gone as well, as was the tools and any goods that belonged to the now dead villagers. The young lupine didn't understand why they were attacked? He knew his race were feared creatures, but his village was populated by wolves who lived in peace and hated violence. Why those bandits attacked wasn't important now. The boy was now the sole survivor of his village, of his people. Consumed with grief, he fell on his knees and sobbed into his paws, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall of sorrow.

After calming down ten minutes later, he looked at the ruins around him and he knew there was nothing left for him here. That if he wanted to live he should go to a place where he can start over. He remembered that his people said that in the past, they had sometimes traded with a city that was to the east. A large empire that was known for having its security made up of wolf warriors. A place people called Gongmen City. The cub got up and walked to the village entrance, seeing it stained with blood gave shivers down his spine. As he took his first step out into the world he heard the sound of a wind chime jingling. That sound reminded him of his mother who made goods and home décor for her family and friends. The boy shed one more tear as he looked back at what has happened to his home, his family, and his life.

"I promise, someday when I'm strong, I will stop disasters like this and protect the innocent. And I swear by it". The cub said with mixed emotions. Sorrow for his deceased family and pack, fear for what might happen to himself, and anger towards the monsters who took everything he had away.

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad." The boy tearfully said right before proceeding down the mountain and beginning his journey to Gongmen City.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince of power

_Chapter 2: Prince of power_

High on top and inside of a massive palace tower, overlooking the city, stood a white peacock looking out at the kingdom he had rightfully regained. He was born and raised in this palace, the son of Lord Baojia and Lady Fen, the past rulers of gongmen city. They named their son, Shen, however his name was the only thing about him that was normal. When he hatched out of the egg laid by his mother, both parents were shocked when they saw their newborn had white feathers with red hints, despite his father having blue – green feathers, and his mother's were light blue with a hint of pink. Because of his oddity, growing up Shen was called 'the albino prince', a title he hated even when he was but a little boy. His childhood wasn't as glamorous as one would think for a young noble. He had very few friends, and his parents always reminded him of their expectations for him, so much to the point where he believed that the love and respect of his parents wasn't given, but had to be earned.

Years went by and when Shen grew into a young man, his parents begun to suspect their son craved more then just the gongmen throne. Baojin and Fen once asked the royal oracle 'the soothsayer' to gaze into the future, to see if the young prince would live a long and happy life. But the only future she saw for the young prince, was one filled with death and destruction if he continued to crave conquest. Hearing this, Shen took his soldiers and committed a terrible act, and in doing so he only condemned himself to that dark prophecy. When his parents heard of what their son had done, they had no choice but to banish him and his followers from Gongmen City. Forbidding him his royal birthright to the throne. And shortly after, both parents died from attacks to the heart, killed by all the grief and deep regret for what they had done to the one they called son.

Now twenty five years later, Shen returned to gongmen with an army of wolves, and a new weapon that breaths ash and spits fire. He used it to kill Master Thundering Rhino, the leader of the masters counsel. The kung fu league that protected and governed Gongmen City after the deaths of the Lord and Lady for many years. Using this doomsday canon, and an army behind him, Shen had taken control of the royal palace and the city. But he planned to take a much larger prize.

The peacock was now feasting his eyes on his new empire. The city looked the same as when he left, and was surprised to find the paintings and banners of his ancestors and parents were still hung around the palace halls. But the décor made for him were missing, he wasn't surprised. They probably burned them shortly after his exile, why should they honor a man who was responsible for a catastrophe?

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They were of someone who was climbing on all fours. Just a moment later a one eyed wolf in black armor entered the throne room, coming to speak to his lord.

"Lord Shen, I've come to report our progress." Said the peacock's second in command.

"Well, out with it then." Replied the avian lord.

The wolf general kneeled down before informing his master.

"Yes sir! We have taken control of the city, as well as the palace grounds, and the harbor."

Although it looked like it was a victory, Shen didn't want any loose ends. He spent twenty five years planning his return, and he wanted to be sure he would have no resistance. After master Rhino was killed, his comrades, masters Ox and Croc fled into the city. As long as they were free they could be a threat to Shen's plans.

"Have you found the other masters ?" asked the peacock.

"Not yet sir, I've stationed troops at the harbor, and all the exits in case they try to get reinforcements." Answered the wolf boss.

Upon hearing this, Shen knew what must be done to ensure success.

"Go, send troops throughout the city to kill them. And take as much metal as your men can find. Make sure these people know who rules them now." Shen ordered.

"Yes my lord, right away!" The general acknowledged his master's commands, and rushed down the stairs.

After a moment, Shen looked at his father's throne, which was decorated with gold and blue. Memories spun through his head of when he was little, and his father would let him play by this chair as he ruled his kingdom. Shen hesitated for a few seconds before sitting on it himself. It didn't feel like he thought it would. Many years ago he dreamed of the time when he would rule from this golden seat of royalty. But he felt no satisfaction now that he finally sat on it. Perhaps because it was his father's, and any repect the albino prince had for him died on the day that man exiled him. He then got back up, unable to continue being on a relic of a man who had no love for him. Reminiscing of his past life here got Shen to think about the soothsayer, remembering that she still lived here.

The lord looked to one of his gorilla body guards and ordered "Bring me the soothsayer"

It took a minute for the muscle bound brute to remember who he's talking about.

"You mean the old goat lady master?" asked the confused guard.

"Yes you idiot, I said bring her to me now!" Shen shouted, taking his anger and hatred for his father out on the closest person to him.

Hearing that he upset his master, the gorilla guard hurried down the stairs to do as his master ordered him to. These gorilla mercenaries were simple minded oafs. But they were renowned for their great brute strength, and large muscular bodies. Making them intimidating and mighty fighters, as well as good for carrying and transporting the weapon. A good choice for a noble's personal guard.

Shen hadn't seen the soothsayer in many years, he honestly thought she would be dead by now, given her elderly age. But having her here and alive was much better. It means he can prove her wrong, and that nothing she says can change anything. His parents were fools to trust such mystic divinations. The peacock walked back to his window and once again marveled at what he has accomplished so far. Imagining of not just gongmen bowing before him, but all of china.

_Author's note:_

In the Kung fu panda movies, we're never told what the names of Shen's parents were,I decided to use the names created by 'Domenic' in his fanfic "The life and times of Lord Shen" which delved into the peacock's childhood and young adulthood. The title 'albino prince' is also from that story.


	3. Chapter 3: A right in a city of wrongs

_Chapter 3: A right in a city of wrongs_

A small raft approached the harbor carrying a young boy, who after days of traveling finally reached his destination. From a distance he could see the huge city, but now that he was up close it was massive. He knew people resided in large settlements, but he's never been to one in person until now. The boy docked his raft and tied a rope to one of the poles to keep his small craft from drifting away. There wasn't much people at the harbor, only a couple groups of wolf guards, he figured they must be the city's security. He approached one of them to ask for directions.

"Excuse me" the boy asked "Where is the nearest inn?"

Confused the guard replied "Get lost street rat."

Shocked the young wolf said "I'm sorry, I just want to find-"

He was cut off when the guard shouted "Scram kid or I'll beat you down!"

Understanding the threat, the boy backed away and quickly walked out of the harbor, he must have gotten the soldier in a bad mood. He figured he should ask someone else, preferably a citizen instead of a guard. He walked into what looked like a market area. There he saw vendors and stands that hung all kinds of goods for sale, ranging from pots and paintings, to kites and children's toys. And there were many people out to find good deals today. The boy had never seen so many different kinds of folk in one place. He saw goats, pigs, ducks, and antelope, but they all had nervous looks on their faces whenever he approached near them. He decided not to dwell on that for now, what he needs to do was find a place where he could eat and sleep. The young lupine walked to a vendor to talk to the merchant.

"Hello I'm new here, could you tell me where is the nearest inn?" he asked the stand owner.

When the pig merchant saw the boy he yelled "Get away from my stock you little thief!"

"Sir I don't want to cause trouble, I just need directions." Replied the young dog, trying to assure the pig he wasn't a threat.

"You're just saying that to get my guard down, and when I'm not looking you'll steal my earnings in a second!" said the merchant, who was unconvinced by the boy's words.

But before the young wolf could reply the pig took a cane he had for sale and hit the boy on the head with it, causing him to yell in pain.

After assaulting the lad the pig shouted "Now get away you filthy buzzard, you and your whole pack!"

The young lupine did as the pig said and walked away. He tried asking another shop keeper for help, but again was greeted with shouts and threats. He didn't understand why these people were so hostile to him. He didn't do anything wrong to them, he never even step foot in this city before. From when he was a little puppy his parents taught him to be respectful, honest, and never cause trouble or harm to others. He thought about how that pig told him and his 'pack' to get out. But his pack is dead, he must have meant the wolf guards. But weren't they the ones who kept the peace in this city? Why are the citizens so hostile to their protectors?

The boy decided to try to find an inn himself, since it seemed he wasn't going to get help, whether from a store keeper of a guard. He walked down an alleyway to search in a different area of the city. But little did he know that a group of three wolf soldiers followed him, planning to take advantage of the smaller, weaker animal.

((()-()))

Wolves rushed through the city in search of the missing masters, and to take any metal they could get their paws on, regardless if it was owned or for sale. A group of soldiers walked down the street with their general on point, giving orders and commands to his subordinates.

"Spread to the east and southern districts, search the taverns, shops, anywhere our enemies could be hiding. Leave no place unchecked!" yelled the general.

Hearing their orders the troops all at once shouted "Yes sir!" and scattered in groups to sniff out the masters Ox and Croc. After his men left the boss wolf realized what area he's in. This is a part of the city reserved for the higher class citizens. He turned the corner to find something that he wanted to see when he got the chance. In front of him was a two story house that hadn't been in use for years, likely because no one wanted to live in the same place as its last residents. He pulled out a key from a bag that contains his few worldly possessions. He pushed the key in the lock, turned it, and entered his old home for the first time in twenty five years.

The place had seen better days, dust and cobwebs were everywhere. There was no food left in the kitchen, and the back garden had only grass and a couple of trees, any flowers planted there wilted and died long ago for they had no caretaker. What was once a warm and inviting home was now a ghost of the general's past. But he was planning on coming here, he didn't want to sleep in the old barracks like his troops. He wanted privacy at night, a luxury that was almost non-existent during the exile. Looking at his home's current state he realized it would take a good amount of work to make it livable again, but he wouldn't have much time to do so, with the ongoing manhunt and his lord's plans.

After wiping some of the dust off the kitchen table he set down the food that will be his launch. He then went upstairs to one of the bedrooms where he once slept. The furniture was still here, just dusty and worn out. The wolf then pulled out a painting from his bag and hung it on the wall, it showed a family of wolves. A young man, his wife, and two puppies all with smiling faces. The general stared at it for a few minutes, remembering the happy life he had years ago, back when he was a different man. When he returned to the kitchen he was ready to prepare his meal, when suddenly he heard a yell coming from one of the alleyways. At first he ignored it but only a second later he heard the sound of one of his men, and the general rushed out of the house and towards where the noise originated.

As he got closer he realized they were shouts of pain and pleas for help. He ran down the alley to find three of his soldiers beating up a young wolf and searching through his satchel.

"What the hell? He's got nothing on him. No money, nothing!" said one of the soldiers disappointingly.

"P-Please… leave me alone!" shouted the boy, who then received a kick in his gut. The boy screamed in pain.

They were so busy torturing the poor kid they didn't notice their commander was just a few feet away. He was shocked that a young lupine was being beaten by his own men. He had seen enough of this painful sight.

"What are you doing!" yelled the general.

Surprised, his troops turned around to see their leader with a cross face and angry demeanor. Quickly they stopped what they were doing and stood in attention.

One of the soldiers nervously said "Sir, we can explain, you see-"

"Silence! I gave you direct orders to search and expose our enemies, now report to the eastern district NOW!" shouted the boss wolf, who was furious with his men's lack of discipline.

The three troops then rushed out of the alley, not wanting to anger their general any more. After the men left, the general looked down at the boy, laid down on the cement ground and in agonizing pain. The man reached his arms out to help the lad. At first the boy thought he was going to hurt him, but that is until he talked to him.

"Are you ok?" asked the boss wolf.

At first the young wolf hesitated as he took a moment to realize what happened. He looked at the man who helped him, and noticed he was also a wolf. He was bigger and more muscular then the others, and he wore a different uniform too. He also had a Mohawk like hair cut. But his most noticeable feature was that he had only one good eye remaining, with his left eye missing, replaced with a scar.

The younger wolf answered the man's question. "Yes… I'm ok-Ahhgggg!" he felt a sharp pain in his gut, most likely from the kick he received a minute ago.

Upon seeing the boy's condition he asked "Can you walk?"

Y…yes I think so, thank you… for saving me" replied the boy in a thankful but painful tone.

The boss wolf helped the lad up on his feet and gave him his satchel back. As he checked the kid's condition, he noticed the boy was wearing tattered clothing, a pair of pants, a shirt, and a red bandana around his neck.

"Why are you here, and all alone?" he asked with concern.

"I'm trying to find a boarding house or an inn, somewhere I can rest from traveling" answered the boy.

"This city is dangerous. There are all kinds of thieves and cut throats, not a place for a boy you're age. Where are your parents?" asked the man.

Remembering what transpired just less then a week ago, the younger wolf answered with a sad tone. "My parents are…dead. Killed by bandits, along with my whole village, I'm the only one that survived. I've come to this city to find a job so I can make a new life."

"I don't think people would want to hire a wolf, especially with how the city is now." The boss wolf informed the boy.

After hearing that, the young lupine felt confused and scared. "I…I don't know what to do. How will I get by?"

Understanding what the boy has gone through, the boss wolf thought about the current state of the city, which now has become one of the most dangerous places in China. He knew he had responsibilities to his master and his pack, but seeing this boy sparked something inside the general. A feeling from his past he hadn't experienced in years. Knowing how the world will treat this lad just for being a wolf, he couldn't leave him to die alone at such a young age. After thinking it over a minute, he had made his decision. He then said something the boy never expected to hear.

"Well then… you could stay at my house, and I can keep you safe and fed." The man said.

"What? Really! You would do that for me!?" the younger wolf replied with a look of hope in his eyes.

The man then said. "Well that is, if you would like to?"

"Y..yes, thank you sir, thank you so much" the boy said with glee. He had never met this man, but he just saved his life and offered him a place to stay. He was the only person in this city to be nice to him, and give him aid in his time of need.

Hearing the lad accept his offer filled the general with a sense of relief. "Well ok then, I'll take you to my house. It's just a little ways down the street."He then walked with the younger wolf out of the alley, leading him to a place where the boy would be safe.

While they strolled down the street together, the boy asked one more question. "What's your name mister?"

The man replied "Oh… a… you can call me... Yu. And what's your name young one?"

"Erdan, I'm Erdan" the cub answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Erdan."

"You to Mr. Yu."

"Please, just 'Yu' ok?" the man asked.

"Ok… Yu" the boy acknowledged.

After the introductions were done with, the two wolves walked their way down the city street together.


	4. Chapter 4: Haven

_Chapter 4: Haven_

The door of the old house opened as Yu brought Erdan into his home. The first thing the boy noticed was that from the looks of the place, it hadn't been taken cared of in a long time. As both wolves walked into the main hall, Yu closed the door behind them, hoping no one saw him bring the boy inside.

"Well, here we are." Said Yu while locking the door.

"Why is your house so-" Erdan just realized he almost said something Yu might take offence too.

Seeing the lad's face, Yu could tell he was curious, but didn't want to be rude. Especially since he was offering him room and board.

"Old and dusty? Yeah I know."Yu said, trying to put Erdan at ease.

"Why is it in such a condition like this?" asked the boy, telling that the man wasn't angered by what he almost said of his home.

"I've been traveling on work a lot in the past couple weeks, I only just got back recently." Answered Yu.

Confused, Erdan then asked another question. " Why didn't you just hire someone to take care of your house?"

"I did once. But when I got back after a few days, the guy was nowhere to be found, and nearly all the valuables in here were gone. He must have waited until I was out of town, and took what he could carry and ran. Yu said regretfully.

The boy felt sorry for him. And he started to understand how dangerous this city was.

"So, are you hungry?" Yu asked, trying to change the subject.

While the boy placed his left paw over his stomach he replied. "Yeah, I haven't had a bite to eat all day."

"Well, right this way." Yu said while leading Erdan into the kitchen.

Yu then took the food he brought for his meal and cooked it, deciding to split it with Erdan. He figured he should give a little more to the kid, since he is starving. The man cooked caught fish in a stove, and chopped vegetables to make a fresh side dish. While he was cooking, Erdan just sat at the table, wondering who this man was. He knew he didn't have ill intentions for the boy, at least none he could think of. Erdan was broke, he only had the clothes on his back and his satchel. His parents had warned him to beware of strangers. But there was just something about this man that gave the kid an easy feeling, that under his uniform and bulky body, the man felt true sympathy for him.

After fifteen minutes of preparation their meals were ready, made, and they begun to eat. As much as Erdan wanted to chow down on his food as quickly as possible, due to his hunger. He remembered he was a quest in someone's home, so he did his best to use the table manners he learned as a puppy. After taking a few bites of the fish and vegetables, Yu wanted to know what the young one thought of the meal.

"So… how's your food?" He asked awkwardly.

After chewing and swallowing, Erdan gave his answer. "It's good"

Yu could tell from the look on the boy's face that he didn't like everything in his meal.

"You sure?" the man asked.

"Well… I don't want to be rude… but, I don't really like meat." The young lupine said nervously.

That caught Yu by surprise. He noticed Erdan enjoyed eating the vegetables, but not the fish, making him the first wolf he ever met who'd rather eat plants then meat. But he didn't judge. After they finished launch, Yu took their plates and put them in a pot he filled with water, so they could e washed later. Erdan got up from his chair and Yu offered him a tour of his home.

((()-()))

The boy already saw the main hall and the kitchen, so Yu then showed him the other rooms of the house. First was the study, where one could read scrolls or do written work. There were a few chairs next to a window that often got plenty of sunlight, ideal for reading in the afternoon. Next he showed the kid where he could relieve himself in, as well as where he could bathe. Next was the back garden, which was so far Erdan's favorite. It was small, with buildings surrounding the square space, but it was a way for the boy to get some fresh air if he wanted to. A large tree stood in the middle, with benches on parallel sides, and grass grew in stone boarded areas of dirt. After coming back inside, Yu took Erdan upstairs to show him his bedroom. It has a single wood and cotton covered bed that could still be useable if it had new sheets and pillows. There was also a window and a desk paired with a chair in front of it. Yu then pointed to a closed door that was his room, before the two went back down to the ground level.

"And that's the whole place, I hope you'll be comfortable in here?" said Yu.

"It's vary nice, besides the cobwebs." Erdan said jokingly.

Yu chuckled a bit upon hearing that. He liked that the boy had a sense of humor.

"Are there any other needs other then food, clothes, and soap I should know about? Yu asked.

"No, that can do, but." Erdan said before pausing a moment.

Yu got down on one leg so he could talk to the boy face to face, and asked. "But what?"

"It's just… I feel bad about staying here without having to pay you or something." Erdan replied.

Yu wondered about that, and after thinking for a second said. "Well let's make an agreement then, I'll let you stay here and in exchange, you can help keep this place taken cared of, deal?" Yu said while extending his right paw to the boy.

Erdan felt a bit bad that Yu was going out of his way to help him, so taking helping take care of his house would make him feel like he wasn't a burden. And he could repay the nice man's kindness. Erdan then reached out and shook paws while saying "Deal", confirming the agreement.

For the next half hour they worked together to clean the place up. Yu swept while Erdan dusted and got rid of the cobwebs. It wasn't going to be finished in near time, but it was a little more like a home now.

Yu then told the boy a set of rules he should follow so he could be safe.

1: He wasn't allowed to go into the city streets, as there are many dangerous people looking for easy prey.

2: He shouldn't open the door for anyone, not even the mail carriers.

3: He was not allowed in Yu's room, the man deserved his own privacy.

4:He shouldn't stay up late at night, and not bother Yu while he's sleeping. Unless there's an emergency.

5: He should do at least forty minutes worth of house work, including chores.

After explaining these rules, Erdan let the man know he understood them well, and that he would follow them every day.

Yu suddenly realized how long he's been here and got ready to return to his duties.

"I have to get back to work now. On my way home I'll buy some things that might make your stay here more comfortable, ok?" Yu said while opening the door.

"Ok, bye Yu." Erdan said with a grin on his face.

"Bye." Yu replied with a small smile.

He closed the door and rushed over to gongmen palace. Erdan locked the door, and went out to the garden to enjoy some peace and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5: Echoes of the past

_Chapter 5: Echoes of the past_

Yu rushed through the streets on all fours, in a hurry to return to the palace. As he ran down the brick road, he noticed a shop that caught his eye, enough to make him stop in his tracks and look at it for a minute. It was a music store on the corner of a housing block. He was surprised that it was still here and in business. The mere sight of this place started to jog his memory, remembering what took place here years ago, when he was a young man.

((()-()))

Wolf guards spread throughout the plaza, taking their positions to keep the people and the royal family safe during the festivities. A young wolf soldier joined his pack, who were waiting for their captain to give orders to his men.

"You four take that area, and the rest guard the nobles." The captain ordered.

"Yes captain!" yelled the guards.

The wolf soldiers then divided to different areas of the plaza, to keep watchful eyes for any signs of danger, and for those who would threaten the people and royals with violence. One young man took his place by Lord Shen and his parents, seated and prepared for what was going to transpire in just a few minutes. As the guard walked and looked around, he noticed the decorations set up around the city square. Lanterns and banners of all kinds of colors were hung on clothes lines between buildings, and wooden stages were built for performers to express their musical arts. Lord Baijoa and his wife Fen visited festivals like these for years, as a way of getting to know the citizens they ruled over, although they mainly just sat and observed behind armed security.

The wolf took his station by Lord Shen, who was seated next to his mother, and her husband after her. When the soldier and the noble noticed each other they both smiled, each relived to have the other's company.

"I'm glad you're here, these events can sometimes be a bit taxing on my patience." The white peacock said to his wolf comrade.

"Well maybe tonight will be different, it's the harmony festival after all." Replied the guard.

Shen then bore an annoyed face before saying "I never had an interest in music."

"Never?" asked the wolf, who was surprised by his friends words.

"Never." Shen answered.

The guard was shocked. In all the years he's known Lord Shen, he never thought of him as a music hater.

"Although with you here, I may be able to tolerate through this." Shen said to his wolven best friend, before smiling at him.

The wolf guard smiled back to his avian companion. However their moment of friendship didn't last long.

"Shen!" said Lady Fen, gaining her son's attention.

The young lord sighed before facing his royal mother. "Yes." Shen said in a bland tone.

"In times such as these, it's best to maintain a posture of nobility and focus. Understand?" said the noble lady.

Shen only stayed quiet, as if the words had simply flown over his head.

"Am I understood!?" She said again but with a stern attitude.

"Yes mother!" Shen yelled, annoyed by the instructions shoved to him.

Lady Fen could tell her words only upset the young man, this was not something new. Sometimes Shen would mildly act like a child, not wanting to listen to his parents.

Shen immediately turned back to his friend, ignoring his mother. "After this if over, you want to meet up and share some drinks?" He asked to his friend.

"Sure, same old place." Said the wolf guard.

"Same old place." Answered the peacock.

"Guard, come over here now!" ordered Lord Baijoa.

The wolf walked over and took a knee in front of the resident ruler of Gongmen. By the look on his face, anyone could tell he was not pleased with what he had been hearing.

"I have allowed you to accompany my son many times, but I don't want any distractions for him. In events like these, you're presence is interfering with his duties. Now, am I understood?" Baijoa said with a commanding tone.

"Yes… my lord." The wolf guard answered.

He then walked away, not wanting to upset the emperor and his lady. As he moved to a further post he could see Shen, who had a face of anger for his parents. He didn't hear what they said afterwards, but it was probably for the best he couldn't. The event went on as music filled the city, songs from instruments flooded the air, bringing joy to many of the people who were dancing and enjoying this wonderful time of the year. The guard even tapped his paw on the hilt on his sword to the beat of the music. He honestly couldn't understand how his best friend could despise such a beautiful sensation for the ears.

He moved around a bit when suddenly he bumped into something behind him.

"Ow!" said a young female voice. Looking back, he saw a wolf woman on the ground with scattered scrolls all around her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I… I didn't know you were right behind me. Are you ok?" asked the concered guard.

The young woman rubbed her head, she didn't know what happened. She saw the soldier held his paw out to help her up.

"Y-yes I'm fine." Before she could see the man's face, she noticed her scrolls were all over the stone ground.

"Oh no, my boss is gonna kill me if even one of these goes missing!" She urgently said while quickly grabbing and placing the spilled scrolls in her bag.

Seeing the young woman in need, the soldier decided to help her. "Let me assist you with those." He said as he helped her.

After a couple minutes, almost all the scrolls were found, except for one that was rolling away. She went to grab it, but when she placed her paw on it, he reached out and did the same. Their paws touched and they came face to face. The first thing he noticed was her her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of blue. Her fur was a mix of grey and white, as if she were covered in pure silver. For a moment they both just stared at each other, not saying a word. Finally the man decided to be the first to break the ice.

"Here you go. Sorry for bumping into you." He apologized while still amazed by her beauty.

"Oh, it's ok. Thank you for helping me." The young wolf replied.

After they both got up, and she filled her bag with the scrolls, she gave a respectful bow to show her gratitude for him. He could tell the young woman was a bit nervous, so he decided to introduce himself.

"My name is-" He said before a loud voice interrupted him.

"Helen! Hurry! The next band goes on in five, and they need their music sheets now!" Yelled the owner of the music shop.

Realizing that her delivery still needed to be made, she rushed to the back stage after giving the kind guard a smile and a thankful wave, and he did the same as she ran off. Even from a distance he was captivated by her, unable to keep his eyes off her until she was out of his sight. He then returned to his duties, but throughout the whole evening he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he had helped, after accidently tripping her.

When the event was over he was told that he's off duty, and the citizens made their way home to rest for the night. Shen met up with his wolf friend, they talked about the event and decided to spend a couple hours to drink and chat like they always do. But before they could leave, the wolf guard felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw it was the young woman who he met earlier that night.

"Oh hello again, Helen right?" He asked, delighted to see her.

"Yeah that's right." The woman greeted. But soon she realized who the man was with.

"Oh my God!" She took a knee and nervously said "Lord Shen, it's an honor to be in your presence."

Seeing the wolf woman bowing in front of him, Shen said to her "Hello, and there's no need for the formalitites."

Helen stood back up, she was glad her first meeting with a noble of house Gongmen was a good one.

The white peacock looked at his best friend, telling him "Alright then, let's be on our ways, or else the drinks will get stale."

But Helen placed her paw on the guard's shoulder, not wanting him to leave. He looked back at her and saw she wanted to ask him something.

"Wait. Um… I wanted to treat you, for helping me earlier. That is… if you would like to. U-unless you already have plans." Helen asked nervously.

After thinking it over for a minute, the guard turned towards Shen and asked "Hey, can we get drinks another time?"

"But I thought we were gonna-" Shen said before he was cut off.

"I know but…just this once?" The wolf soldier asked.

He could tell Shen didn't want to cancel their plans, so he said "I'll owe you one." The wolf added.

With a disappointing sigh, Shen replied "Ok. We can have drinks another time, but you're buying then."

"Thanks pal." The guard answered with a smile.

Shen started to walk back to the palace, while his friend spent the evening with a woman he just met that night. It was the night he met the most special person he would ever know.

((()-()))

After reminiscing about the past, Yu hurried back to the palace. It seemed that everything in this city was jogging his memory, for better or worse.

((()-()))

In the throne room of the palace, Lord Shen drank out of a silver glass in his hands, tasting the fine wine that had been brought to him just minutes ago. The door opened and in came the gorilla warrior, and the person he was sent to bring to the white peacock. The soothsayer was put down on the floor. She was disgusted that she was carried by a hairy, shirtless, giant of an oaf. While she brushed herself off the gorilla spoke to Shen.

"Master, I've brought the old goat to you." He said before the soothsayer smacked his hand with her cane.

Shen turned around and looked straight at her. The elder who in his childhood he called nanna. When Shen was just a little boy, the soothsayer often baby-sitted him. Back then she was one of the few who the young peacock opened up to. But when he got older his parents decided their son didn't need her care anymore. And because of the dark foretelling she gave, she too lost any respect from Shen, just like his parents.

They both remained silent, for five whole minutes they said nothing to each other. Confused, the gorilla guard asked his master if anything was wrong.

"Leave us now." Shen ordered.

Remembering how his master acted before, the ape left the room, leaving the peacock and the goat woman alone. She examined his appearance. He looked similar to how he did years ago, only older. And he noticed she stayed practically the same as when he was cast out of Gongmen.

"Shen… why did you do it?" Asked the old woman.

"Do what?" Replied the peacock, answering her question with one of his own.

"You know what I mean, why did you kill Master Rhino, with that monster of a weapon?" She once again asked, this time in a horrified tone.

"He was my enemy, he tried to deny me of what… of what is rightfully mine." Shen said in a calm demeanor.

"Years ago he considered you a pupal in the kung fu arts. But now you've murdered him!" The soothsayer said loudly.

Hearing this the peacock walked to her while saying "War does not decide who is right, only who is left. And once the other masters are found, I shall do the same to them, and to any who stand against me."

"Shen stop this now! Don't you see that this is the dark future I warned you about?" Said the old woman.

"All I see, is the birth of my new and glorious empire. With that weapon, and my army, all in this city will bow before my feet. Proclaiming me as the true air to that throne."

She looked to Lord Baijoa's royal seat and wished he was still here on this day.

"Shen… marching into a city and committing a murder doesn't make you an emperor. If you don't stop this madness now, you will be sentencing your own demise." The old woman pleaded, hoping there was still a way to change his mind.

"I am not bound to that mystic prophecy you conjured all those years ago. I will make my own destiny, one where all of China… will bow to me, and me alone." Shen mildly but proudly said.

The soothsayer was heartbroken to see that the little lord she cared for, was now filled with pride and conquest. She held her head down and sadly said "So, do you plan to kill me as well?"

After pausing a moment he gave a reply. "No. I will not kill you. It's in my best interest to keep you around, so I can prove you and your mystic ways wrong. That you're fortunes are worthless, as are you."

Those words pierced the old goat's heart. And she began to wonder if he was truly beyond salvation


	6. Chapter 6: Room mates

_Chapter 6: Room mates_

Erdan sat on the bench by the tree in the back garden, he spent all afternoon resting from his travels, enjoying the shade that the tree provided. He was always someone who preferred the outdoors and took time to appreciate nature's beauty. When he looked up to the sky, he saw a sight that left him in awe. The cub just realized it became evening, and although he couldn't see the sunset, he was able to witness its rays spread a mix of red, orange, and pink. It was as if the colors were painted on the clouds themselves. He took a full five minutes to enjoy this wonderful sight. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew through him, he took a deep breath and felt the wind flowing through the fur on his face. When it started to get dark he decided he had enough nature for one day, so he went inside and figured he would wait for Yu in the kitchen.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed through the house, it startled the boy half to death. He waited a few seconds before hearing the knocking sound again. It sounded like it was coming from the front door. The young lupine was getting nervous, since he knew that this city is filled with all kinds of dangerous people. Yu instructed him to never open the door for anyone reflected on that fact as well. The boy didn't know what to do.

"Erdan, are you there? Unlock the door!" It was Yu's voice coming from the other side of the front door.

Realizing who was knocking, Erdan quickly unlocked the front entrance and let Yu in. The man rushed in while carrying a bunch of bags in his paws. After coming in, he set them down and closed the door behind him, locking it once again.

"Where were you?" Yu said in a mad and loud tone.

"I-I was out in the back garden all afternoon, I just came back inside." Answered the boy, who was feeling a bit unsettled.

"I've been knocking and calling you to let me in!" Yu shouted.

Erdan was shocked that the whole time he didn't hear the man's pleas for assistance. The boy held his head down, feeling a bit ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Erdan said nervously with a hint of self disappointment. Seeing the lad upset, Yu took a moment to calm down. He realized his shouts had made Erdan feel bad about himself. The man got down on a knee so he could talk to him face to face.

"Hey… it-its ok, I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Yu said, who was trying to make the younger wolf feel better. Erdan looked at the much older wolf who gave him a small smile. There and then the boy knew that things were still good between him and his friend.

"That's ok, I forgive you." The boy replied with a smile of his own, and the two quickly made up.

Erdan noticed that Yu brought plenty of bags in and wondered what was in them. "What's with all the bags?" the cub asked.

"I told you that on my way home I'll buy some things that will make your stay here better. Help me bring them to the table and I'll start dinner" Yu asked the cub while taking half of the bags into the other room. Erdan did the same and carried the leftover bags onto the table. Four of which were filled with food and produce for the week. Yu started cooking dinner. "Are we gonna have fish again?." The cub asked.

While Yu was preparing their meals he smiled and answered the young lupine. "Nope, we'll have rice and a side of veggies, no fish tonight. Would you like that?"

Erdan's face lit up and anticipation. "Yeah that sounds good." The cub said happily.

"I knew you'd say that." Replied Yu with a little chuckle.

After eating and finishing the meal (which Erdan loved) Yu said he wanted to change before showing the boy the things he brought. Erdan nodded and Yu took one of the bags that had his things and went upstairs to his room. He then took some clothes out of the bag and placed them on a dresser. He proceeded to untie the ropes that bound his armor. One by one the pieces of his uniform were taken off and put on the floor. He pulled his torso piece over himself and set it down against a wall. He wore a war shirt and a pair of shorts under that armor, but he was itching to change clothes all day. He grabbed a pair of black pants and changed into them, he then grabbed the bottom of his war shirt and pulled upwards. He took the shirt off and tossed it by his armor. This was one of the things the general did to relax in his free time. Yu then went back down to the kitchen.

Erdan waited patiently, wondering what was in the five leftover bags. He heard footsteps and looked to his left, and in came Yu who changed out of his uniform, and was now shirtless and wearing black leg wear. He could tell just by looking at him, the man must have been a warrior of some kind. His chest and arms were very muscular, probably from years of training and fighting. Yu wondered if he should have worn something on his torso?. He didn't consider if Erdan would not like it if he went shirtless in the house.

"Umm… if you want I could wear a vest or something?" Yu asked.

"No it's ok, if it helps you relax after work, it's alright with me." Erdan was no stranger to going half naked either. While on the way to Gongmen, the boy often did the same when the air felt warm or humid. It was currently the end of spring, when warmer days started to settle in, and it was nothing like the mountain village Erdan was from.

Relived, Yu sat down at the table and showed Erdan the things he bought for him. Some new clothes that the boy could wear instead of the tattered attire he already had. Some fresh sheets and a pillow for his bed. A collection of scrolls for him to read in the study. Some paper and paints fo he could draw if he wanted. A mahjong set, and some necessities like soap and other things for daily life. Erdan was surprised by all the stuff Yu got for him, Yu figured he was too old for action figures and kites.

"Well that's all there is, except for a few things I got for myself." Said Yu.

"Thanks but, was all this expensive for you?" Erdan asked, although he was greatly thankful for everything the nice man was doing for him.

"Don't worry about it, with the pay I get, I could well afford it." Yu smiled while answering and the lad smiled back.

Erdan took all his things to his room and changed into some new clothes while Yu waited in the upstairs hall. When the door opened again, he saw that the boy too decided to wear just pants.

"So you're going shirtless too?" Yu asked in a relaxed tone.

"Yeah, I like to sleep this way, plus it just feels good ya know." Erdan answered. Yu started to see that he and his new roommate may have more in common then he thought. Yu helped put the sheets on Erdan's bed before the lad laid down and tried it out.

"How is it?" Yu asked.

"It's very nice, much better then the ground, thank you." Erdan happily said.

The two wolves then went back down to the kitchen and Yu hung and lit paper lanterns around the house. Then he invited Erdan to play some mahjong. After setting the wooden game pieces they started to exchange moves while talking with each other.

"So why didn't you just unlock the front door from the outside?" Erdan asked while making his next move.

"Well… I was in such a hurry to get back to work I… kinda forgot my house keys." Yu said, feeling embarrassed by his mistake. "I was waiting and knocking for-"

"A century." Erdan jokingly said.

"It was more like twenty minutes, although it felt like a decade." Yu replied

Erdan lightly laughed, as did Yu who noticed that this was the first time in years he's laughed with a friend. He began to warm up to the boy. They got cups of water to drink while chatting and playing. After the game went on a bit more, Yu decided to ask a question of his own.

"Why did you decide to come here, to Gongmen City of all places?" Yu was pondering on that all day.

Erdan finished taking a gulp of his water before answering."Well, the elders in my village said that in the past, they traded with the people of this city, and that it was also populated by many wolves. So I thought it was a good place to go after…" Erdan stopped his sentence when he remembered why he came here.

Seeing the boy bare a sad expression, Yu thought to cheer the lad up a bit. "I'm sorry for your loss, and you can stay here as long as you'd like."

Just like that Erdan's sad face went away, and he gave a thankful smile to the kind man. The boy had found a real friend, someone who wanted to help and care for him, after the tragedy he's gone through. The two finished their game and decided to call it a night. Erdan got into his bed and pulled the sheets to cover his body, Yu then lightly knocked on the wall and came in.

"Are you comfortable and warm enough?" He asked, wanting his young guest to have a good night's sleep.

"Yes, I'm quite comfy." The young lupine said before giving a big and long yawn. He snuggled in, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the pillow. "Goodnight." The boy said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight kid." Yu replied, with a grin tugging his lips.

The man quietly closed the boy's door and walked to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7: Romance from the past

_Chapter 7: Romance from the past_

The door to Yu's room closed shut as the general started to prepare to rest for the night. He took the bag that was placed on the dresser, and pulled out a set of sheets and a pillow for his own bed. After placing them down, he laid his head, pulled the blanket over himself and tried to get some sleep. However, his mind would not let him. Being in this room and this bed again, sent his memory jogging for the second time today. He remembered the first time he slept here, and who he shared that first night with.

((()-()))

The bedroom door slammed open as a newly-wed couple walked in, the husband was carrying his wife bridal style while he closed the door with his foot. He placed her down gently onto the bed, both of them ready to sleep after the happy day they had. The woman sat on the bed and her new husband joined her, they both kissed each other before hugging.

"What a day to remember." Said the wife.

"One that I'll treasure my whole life." Her husband replied.

Earlier that same day the two wolves had their wedding. It was a huge celebration, many attended reaching more then a hundred in total. What made the event extra special, was that Lord Shen himself was the man of honor, making it the first time in Gongmen history, a royal was invited to a commoners wedding. The party went on all afternoon with dancing, singing and feasting. The bride and groom were surrounded by their family, friends and packmates. When it was coming to a close, Shen presented them with his wedding gift, a newly finished home. Now the two lovers have settled in, although they needed more furniture for their house, they were both excited for the new life they were now going to share with eachother.

She looked at her man and said "To think that just five months ago, I thought I would be single my whole life. And now I have a husband who is everything I could want and more."

The she wolf's words touched his heart, he held her paws with his own. "And you're the most wonderful, sweet, loving woman I've ever known. And I'm proud to now call you my wife." He said before holding her right paw up and kissed it.

"I love you Helen," he said with care.

"I love you too." His wife replied. "I am exhausted. After all the celebrating I feel like I could sleep a whole day." Helen said with a sense of tiredness.

"Well we did practically everything we'd want in our after party." The man said as he got ready for bed. He too was tired form all the dancing and singing he did.

"Actually… there's one more thing I wanted to do, at the day's end." The she wolf clued to her husband.

Curious, he asked "And what did you have in mind?" He kinda knew what she wanted, though he first wanted to make sure.

"Well we're married now, and it's our first night together…" She was giving him hints of what she meant.

"Well, I don't see why not." He replied while smiling. The two wolves started locking lips, giving passionate kisses. While they wrapped each other with their arms, they both laid down on the bed together, completely lost in this moment of romance. After an hour, the two laid in the bed, cuddling each other after their lovemaking.

After experiencing this wonderful pleasure, Helen commented to her lover. "Wow… that was nothing… like I imagined I'd be. I mean it was just so… wow." They were both panting, amazed by their first time having sex.

"Yeah... it was… wow… but I think we did it right." The husband said, thinking of how wonderfully the day had ended. Helen was curious of his choice of words and asked "What makes… you say that?" They both started to catch each other's breaths.

"Well, I always thought it's best done like this, instead of a person you see as just a body, it should be for someone who you truly love and care for. Shouldn't such an amazing act of pleasure be saved for your most amazing love?" Helen was surprised by his words, he made a topic that many were often afraid or ashamed to speak of, seam beautiful and deeply meaningful.

She smiled and held her love's face with her left paw. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to marry you, sometimes you seem so wise beyond you're years. And you always put those you love first." She complemented him, gaining a loving smile across his face. "And if anyone has the 'body', it's you." She said while feeling his solid bare chest.

"Oh, so you like my body too?" Her lover said before flexing his chest muscles, making his pectorals bounce together for her. She lightly laughed at the sight of his flirting.

"I admit, that is pretty sexy." The she wolf replied before she laid her head on his chest and started to succumb to her exhaustion.

He looked at her and after a minute of thinking he said "I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"Why do you think that?." Helen said half asleep.

"I now have a good life, a large home, and a wonderful, loving wife." He said right before kissing her forehead.

She then asked "Is there anything else you want?"

"How about kids?" He thought out loud.

Surprised, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "You want to have children?"

"Don't you?" he asked.

She thought about it for a second and replied "I've always wanted a little boy to call my own. But if we do have pups, it won't be easy for either of us,"

He then placed his paw under her chin and said. "Someone once told me that 'the hardest things we do, are the most worthwhile'."

She smiled as did he. And without saying a word, they both made an agreement. The two snuggled together, and both fell asleep. Resting for the bright future they were blessed to have together.

((()-()))

Yu smiled as he reminisced on his past wife. They shared eight wonderful years together, but it unfortunately didn't last. His smile melted away when he looked to the empty side of the bed. A few tears dripped out of his one good eye. His gaze shifted to the painting on the wall. "Goodnight Helen… wherever you are." He said with sorrow, he laid his head on the pillow, and drifted to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Pain & ease

_Chapter 8: Pain & ease_

Meanwhile in the other room, deep in sleep, Erdan tossed and turned around in his bed. His first night in this new home wasn't going to be as relaxing as he hoped.

((()-()))

"_Erdan, Erdan wake up! Come on wake up now!" The boy heard voices as he was suddenly pulled out of his slumber. As he rubbed the drowsyness out of his eyes, he heard screams of terror coming from outside and he noticed his mother and father were the ones who awoken him._

"_Mom what's going on?"The young wolf asked his parents._

"_I-I don't know? But we're leaving right now!" His mother informed her son._

_She grabbed his paw and rushed through the house, the boy's father joined them as the family of three hurried to the front door. But just when they were five feet from the outside, loud slams on the door rang into their ears. The only exit was blocked, and whoever was on the other side will get inside any minute. Quickly the father grabbed a large kitchen knife while his wife took a large basket and placed it by the window._

"_Erdan get in now!" The mother ordered her son._

_As the cub climbed into the basket, he couldn't help but continue to ask his parents questions of what was happening. "Mom w-what's going on out there?" He said with a mix of fear and confusion._

_She answered her son with a sense of dread. "I-I'm not sure, but look at me."_

_The boy stared straight at his mother as she finished her sentence."If anything happens to me and your father, I want you to climb out of this basket, out of that window, and run as fast as you can. Run away and don't look back, no matter what. Get as far away from this place as you can!"_

"_I don't want to leave you." The boy pleaded._

_The father rushed to him. "Listen to your mother Erdan." Suddenly a sword sliced through the front door, time was running out. The cub listened and got down on his knees inside the large basket. The boy's father said to his offspring. "We love you son, always… always remember that, and us. We love you so, soo much." His father said with tears in his eyes while his wife kissed her pup on his forehead, right before putting the basket lid on as tight as she could._

_The boy could only see through the basket's slits, when suddenly the door broke open! A mountain lion raider rushed in and attacked the boy's father. The wolf dodged but took a hit from the raider's sword, he yelled in pain as he took a wound in his arm. He dropped his knife and was pinned down by the attacker, Before he knew it the mountain lion was stabbed in the neck by the mother, who used the knife her husband dropped as he was tackled._

"_Ahhhgggg, my arm!" The cub's father shouted in pain._

_Suddenly another raider burst through the window and attacked the mother, as she turned around he drove his sword through her stomach. She screamed in unbearable agony, the lion then took his sword out and slammed her to the floor._

_Seeing his love dead and on the ground, the father attacked his wife's murderer with his claws. The raider only had a second before his face was sliced, then stabbed in the heart. After he fell dead, the father looked down at his lover, dead on the floor with blood spilling out of her lifeless body. He couldn't believe that his wife was murdered right in front of him, and he couldn't save her form death's grasp._

_His son watched in horror, as he witnessed his mother die in their very home. A larger mountain lion came in through the broken door, he wore a kind of poncho over his right shoulder, and he had a younger lion accompany him._

_Filled with rage, the father rushed at the lion with his knife in paw. But before he could strike, the lion grabbed him by the neck. He struggled to break free and tried to meet his weapon with the savage's face. But his larger, stronger opponent grasped the wolf's wrist with his free paw. He tightened his grip, digging his claws into the man's flesh. Screaming out in pain, the wolf dropped his knife, and in mere seconds his throat was crushed, his main artery destroyed. The mountain lion dropped the now dead body on the ground, the younger lion could only look and witness this horrible sight with his own eyes._

_The pup watched with a face of shock and sorrow. His parents, the two people he loved the most in his life were now dead, murdered in cold blood. Tears flowed down his face as he looked at the bodies of his mother and father, lying on the ground surrounded by pools of blood._

_The large mountain cat proceeded to leave the house, but before doing so he asked younger lion to do something. "Check and see if there's anything in that basket over there." _

_The younger mountain lion hesitated for a moment. "Did you hear me?" Yelled the older lion._

"_Y… yes sir." The younger cat replied. The larger lion walked out of the house, leaving his apprentice with his task._

_As he approached, he heard crying coming from the basket. He opened it with a dagger ready in hand, and he saw that a wolf boy was hiding in there the whole time. He didn't even look up to the cat as he did nothing but cry. But instead of a swift and merciless kill like the lupine expected, the young cat just stayed in the same pose. He looked at the dead parents and then the boy in the basket. The wolf boy looked up and saw the mountain lion, who looked like just a year older then himself. The cat had a look of regret and then told the pup "Get out while you still can, they will destroy everything. Take the west exit and flee to the wilderness." The cat then ran out of the house._

_The boy didn't understand why the mountain cat spared him, but he knew he had to get to the forest right now. He climbed out of the basket and to the window, he wanted to give his parents one final look, but he did as his mother said and never looked back as he escaped the village._

_He ran into the forest and stopped behind a tree to catch his breath. But suddenly a group of claws pierced his chest, and a sinister laugh rang into his ears._

((()-((()

"AAAAHHHHHGGGG!" the young wolf screamed bloody murder as he woke up from his nightmare.

Yu woke up all of a sudden, hearing Erdan scream in the middle of the night. He got out of bed and rushed to Erdan's room, hoping his guest was ok. He slammed the door open, quickly entering the bedroom. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked. However Erdan didn't give an answer, he saw the boy was sobbing and crying in his bed. Paws on his face, and water was rushing out of his eyes.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Yu asked while getting on his knees, looking at the boy face to face. Seeing that his friend had come to check on him, and after the horrible dream he just had, Erdan couldn't control himself as he rushed to Yu. Before the man could react, the young lupine wrapped his arms around his friend's torso, digging his face into the larger wolf's chest and fur. The cub was crying uncontrollably, his grip on Yu tightened and the man didn't understand why the kid was so devastated? especially after the way he acted earlier?

Yu then asked "Hey, why are you sobbing?"

Erdan answered with tears on his face and a tired voice. "I…I had a dream, a terrible, awful nightmare, of when my… when my parents were… they were." The boy couldn't even say it and he buried his face back into Yu's chest. But that was enough for the man to piece together in his mind what the young cub's nightmare was about. Yu then wrapped his arms around the young wolf, to try to comfort him. Yu didn't know what to say?, so he rubbed the young wolf's bare back and head. Erdan continued to cry into Yu's fur, he felt two big arms around him, knowing that his new friend came to be here for him after that terrifying dream. Hearing the boy in great sorrow and sadness made the grizzled general to feel sorry for the lad, so he comforted him to the best of his abilities. This continued for half an hour, then Erdan began to calm down.

"Do you want some water?" Yu asked, knowing the boy's throat must feel strained after all the crying. Erdan simply nodded and Yu set him back on his bed. He quickly went to the kitchen poured some water in a wooden cup, and brought it to Erdan. The cub held the drink and took a long gulp of the clear liquid.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Yu asked his young friend.

After swallowing another mouth full of water Erdan replied. "A… a little bit. Yu, thank you." Erdan was grateful that he had someone to hug at this moment, it was like how he always hugged his mom or dad when he had night terrors as a puppy. Yu noticed that although Erdan was feeling a bit better he still had a scared look on his face.

"Something's troubling you, right?" Yu questioned as he saw Erdan look at his pillow with a face of fear.

Erdan looked back at his friend "I, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep I'll relive that night in my dreams. Over and over again, that's why on my way to Gongmen to couldn't sleep." He said with a sense of fear. Yu had never seen a child so devastated in his life. Then something clicked into his mind, an idea that could help the cub sleep peacefully.

"Well, since you're so afraid, how would you like it if I stayed with you tonight?" Yu asked wanting to make to boy feel safe, in the best way he knew how at the moment.

Erdan nodded and asked for some more water. Yu took the cup and went back downstairs to refill it. When he came back Erdan took another big gulp, swallowed and placed the empty cup on the nearby desk. Yu then told Erdan to get off the bed for a moment as the man climbed into it himself. It was a large bed meant for an adult sized wolf, but it could also support the weight of a thirteen year old cub as well. After Yu got settled he told Erdan to come over and he picked the boy up and set him down on top of his chest. His fur was extremely soft and nicer then any sheets could ever feel. Yu took the blanket and covered it over Erdan, leaving only his head out. Erdan got comfortable while Yu wrapped his arms around Erdan, holding him closely in a warm and safe embrace.

"You ok? Comfy? Warm enough?" Yu asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, but you really want to do this, even though you only just met me today?" Erdan questioned, surprised by the lengths Yu was going to.

"I'm sure, you're a kid who needs a friend, and… and I wouldn't want you always afraid to sleep on your first night. So I'll be here with you, if you ever get scared or sad again." Yu reassured the boy with a small smile.

Erdan smiled back and then rested his head on Yu's chest, snuggled between his fur and the blanket. Although he was thirteen, this was a moment when he needed some love and care. After a few minutes, Yu could hear little snores from the boy. Hopefully he'll be able to rest without any nightmares now. And if it does come to that, he can comfort him there and then.

Yu couldn't believe what has happened in this one day. First he takes in an orphan, bonds with him, and now he's treating him like he's his own child. He thought that maybe this change shifted in him, because Erdan reminded him of another boy he once cared for. But he needed to rest for tomorrow, so he held the cub closely, closed his eyes, and proceeded to rest. The two wolves slept in each other's arms, and as Yu was dozing off, he realized that he was developing a feeling from his past, something he knew well about, but didn't experience in more then twenty years. He was feeling love, not the kind he had for his past wife, but another kind that was just as warm. And it started to grow inside the general's heart.


	9. Chapter 9: Salted wounds

_Chapter 9: Salted wounds_

A mysterious figure dashed on the city's rooftops, jumping over the gaps between houses and streets. The night runner wore a hood and cloak to conceal his identity, with all the soldiers in the city, one could never be too careful. The man stopped to catch his breath after making a distant leap onto a high building. He looked down at the ground below and spotted two wolves who were cornering a pig couple.

"Leave us alone, we didn't give any reason for you to threaten us!" Said the male swine, as his wife stood behind him.

The soldier gave a smirk to his comrade. "Why should we need a reason at all?"

The two wild dogs then grabbed the woman's bag and emptied it of all her money. The man tried to fight them off, but was picked up and thrown on the ground. While the pig man was getting back up, his wife was pinned down by one of the wolves. She attempted to free herself but was unable to break out of the larger animal's grip.

"Hmm, if you don't have much coin of ya, there's another way you can serve us." The lupine disgustingly said to his would be victim.

The woman yelled and pleaded for help as she was about to be assaulted by the soldier. Her husband became furious at the sight of the wild dog taking advantage of his wife.

"Get away from her you bastard!" Shouted the pig, before he attacked the guard. But his efforts were in vain as he was held back by the other wolf.

"Nooo, oh GOD NOOOO!" The pig woman screamed.

Suddenly a large phantom swooped down and attacked the wolf guard, and then grabbed the other before he could harm the pig lady. With a powerful kick to the ribs the lupine fell in pain, the last thing the two dogs saw was a fist colliding with their faces before blacking out. The two pigs embraced in each other's arms after the horrible confrontation they survived. They looked at the large hooded figure who had a snout, a long tale, and scales. Before the couple could thank their savior, the masked man said to them. "Go home, lock every door and window, don't go out at night, and do not tell anyone of what happened here. Understand?!"

Filled with fear, the couple grabbed their money and ran back home. The hooded man disposed the two wolves in some nearby barrels, and climbed onto a wall. He made his way up onto a roof and dashed off into the night. The stranger then made his way to the far west side of the city, at an old house with a broken roof. He looked around to make sure that no one saw him, and proceeded inside the wreaked building.

Inside a dark basement, a large and burly ox sat on a chair, hoping the worst hasn't happened to his friend. The only light source he had was a few candles set around the underground room. He heard footsteps coming from above, they were making their way down the stairs and to the only entrance. A knock sounded three times, the ox knew that his friend arrived back at their hideout. He walked over and let the hooded man in. After rushing into the basement, the man removed his hood and cloak, reveling his reptile form.

"What did you learn?" The ox asked.

"The streets are full of Shen's army, they have cut off all the ports and exits. Now no one can get out of Gongmen, not even the mail carriers." The crocodile answered. The large ox sat back down and closed his eyes, while still listening to anything else his friend had to report.

"The city is full of those wolves, and they terrorize the citizens with robbery, beatings and other horrible acts they didn't deserve." Ox had an angry expression on his face, while his eyes were shut the croc could see furry burning inside the horned master. "Shen is residing in the royal palace, and he has the soothsayer in custody."

Master Ox stood up and paced through the basement, moving back and forth while thinking of what to do, despite the overwhelming odds. Finished with his report, master Croc wished to know what his friend had discovered during his scout mission.

"Did you find out much about Shen's army?" The croc asked.

The ox stopped his back and forth pacing and answered his comrade's question. "Shen's army is made up of the wolves that protected this very city years ago. I say there's about around… three or four hundred of them. The peacock also has a personal guard of gorilla warriors, probably hired muscle."

"What about the weapon?" Asked the croc.

"I don't know. Judging from how difficult it was for Shen's men to move it, I'd say it could still be in the palace grounds." The ox said as he turned towards his fellow master.

"Well, we have the info, now we should make a plan of attack." Master croc said while grabbing some paper and moving to a desk.

"You're not seriously thinking of taking on Shen now, are you?" The ox said with a doubtful tone.

"Of course I am, we can't just let that bird and his dogs rule over this city." Master Croc said in protest of his friend's words.

Master Ox bore an angry face and said "That 'bird' and his 'dogs' killed master Rhino, with that demon weapon!"

"I know what happened just yesterday, and yes I'm filled with anger too. Our good friend is dead, murdered by that bastard of a lord. But we can't just hide in here as the people suffer at the hands of those wild dogs." Master Croc shouted in protest.

"And what would you do?" Master Ox questioned the reptile.

"Sneak into Shen's palace, kill him in his sleep. Make him pay for what he did to Rhino!" The croc furiously said.

Master OX saw that his comrade's mind was being overrun by thoughts of revenge. He had to stop this now. "That's not what Oogway taught us, it's not what he taught you."

"Well we can't just stay here while the people are in dire need of us." The croc pleaded.

"If we go now, while Shen is expecting us, we will be overpowered. If we get ourselves killed, the citizen's hope will die with us." Ox said sternly.

Croc couldn't believe it, Master storming Ox, not wanting to fight to free the city. Did he forget he swore an oath to protect these people with his life?

"So you have given up? And left Gongmen under the dictatorship of that damned peacock?" The reptile questioned to his friend's face.

"No! I'm saying that now is not the right time. Master Rhino was the strongest of the three of us, if we're going to take the city back we need reinforcements. The ox said firmly.

"Well what can we do to get help?" The croc asked.

"Before the ports were cut off, one of the mail carriers managed to sneak out, with a letter I wrote to the Jade Palace. Hopefully he'll be able to get through." Answered the ox.

"The Jade Palace… isn't that where the furious five reside?" The croc asked again.

"And the newly made Dragon Warrior, last year he was able to defeat Tai Lung. Right now, they are our best shot at saving Gongmen's people." The large master explained his plan, he was always the taction of the three. Croc thought for a moment and realized that plan was the best they could do for now.

"Alright, we'll bide our time. But the longer we wait, that harder it will become for the people." Croc said with an expression of worry.

Master Ox didn't like it either, but he knew they must stay hidden until help arrives. "I know, but we mustn't be foolish. Right now we don't stand a chance with just the two of us." The crocodile nodded after hearing his friend's reply.

"Let's get some rest now." Master Ox said while getting into a makeshift bed, while Croc blew the candle light out, leaving then in total darkness for the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Kindred spirits

_Chapter 10: Kindred spirits_

Once again since the dawn of time, the sun rose up from the east, spreading morning glow over the world and its people. Rays of light broke through the slits in the window doors and inside the bedroom laid two wolves sleeping peacefully together. As a light dim lingered the older wolf opened his one eye sluggishly. When he started to think clearly he realized that something was lying on top of him. He looked and saw Erdan, still asleep and resting his head on the wolf's chest. Yu remembered what transpired last night and how he decided to stay with Erdan, in case the boy had any more night terrors. The young lupine's arms were wrapped around Yu's torso, and the blanket was still covering the boy's back. Having a cub cuddle with him made the general feel relaxed and warm inside. He knew it would be nice to have Erdan's company in the evenings, but he started to grow affectionate for the kid. Being able to comfort him after a nightmare made the middle-aged wolf feel like a father, something he thought would never happen again in his life.

He saw the boy, sleeping in peace and snuggling in the man's fur with a small smile at the edge of his mouth. Yu decide to treasure this moment a little longer, so he laid his head back on the pillow and enjoyed this emotion that was closed off from him for so long.

After five minutes, the general felt something move around, then he noticed Erdan was awakening. The young lupine moved around a bit while still in Yu's arms and gave a long yawn. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with his older room-mate. Yu smiled and said "Good morning Erdan."

The boy became aware of what the nice man said and replied "Good-" Another yawn escaped Erdan's mouth while in the middle of his greeting. "-morning Yu."

"Did you sleep well?" Asked the one eyed wolf.

Erdan rubbed his eyes before answering. "Yeah, I did. No nightmare of any kind."

The lad gave a smile and a grateful attitude as he said "Yu, thank you, for staying with me."

Hearing the gratitude that boy gave made the middle aged wolf feel good in his heart. "You're very welcome." The two stayed silent for a moment before Erdan hugged his friend. And Yu softly patted the boy's head while his other paw wrapped around his back. He could tell Erdan was feeling better now, perhaps this was just what the young lupine needed after what he's gone through.

Although Yu wanted this moment to last much longer, he knew he had to report for duty soon. "Hey, I need to get ready for work, so how about I make you some breakfast before I head out. Ok?" He asked the boy.

"Ok." Erdan replied. But as he was getting off Yu's chest his leg slipped, and suddenly Yu bore a face of slight pain. At first the cub didn't understand what happened? Until he realized his knee fell on Yu's crotch!

"Aahhggg, would you please, get off me?" Yu asked in mumbled tone.

Erdan immediately climbed off the wolf and onto the side of the bed. Yu grabbed his crotch with his paws, trying to ease the pain in the space between his legs.

"I-I'm sorry, are you alright?" Erdan asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok the pain's starting to go away." Replied Yu.

After a couple minutes the man was feeling a bit better, although he wondered why little knees always found that spot? The two wolves got up and Erdan made his bed while Yu went downstairs to the kitchen. Though he still rubbed his sore spot a bit, in force of habit. After Erdan finished making his bed, he put on a shirt and tied his red bandana around his neck, then Yu called him to come down and eat breakfast.

Yu warmed up some bean buns and added some honey to give them a sweet flavor. When Erdan took a bite he couldn't believe it's taste. "Hmm this is amazing!" The boy continued to eat a few more, Yu was surprised by how much Erdan enjoyed the simple meal.

"You've never had these before?" The older wolf asked his young room-mate.

"All my people ate was fish and vegetables. We never had anything sweet like this." Erdan explained before stuffing his mouth with another bun.

"So you like it?" Yu asked.

"I love it!" The boy answered.

It seemed that Yu's cooking was a big hit with the boy, and it was nice to see someone enjoy the food he made. Yu finished his meal, but gave a few more bean buns to Erdan. The man then went back to his room to change into his uniform. As he put on his shirt and armor, he started to dread on the thought of going back to work for Shen. But even though he wanted to spend more time with Erdan, he knew that this was the way things were in the world.

Erdan finished his meal with a satisfied look on his face. Yu walked back in the kitchen and was wearing his armor again. "Alright, I'm heading to work. Remember to get some of the house cleaned while I'm gone." Yu said while adjusting the ropes around his chest plate.

"Sure, I'll be good." Erdan replied.

"Do you know how to cook?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, a bit. My mom taught me a little." Said Erdan.

"Ok, then there's stuff you can use to make yourself lunch, and you have the things I got for you to pass the time." Yu reminded the kid. "Well I'm off, I'll see you this evening." Said the man as he approached the front door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He heard Erdan say followed by a jingling sound. When he turned around, he saw Erdan holding the house keys in his paw. The boy gave them to the man before receiving a thank you from the general, and Yu opened the door and stepped outside.

"Have a nice day." Erdan said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too." Yu replied before he closed the door. Erdan locked the entrance and both wolves proceeded with their day.


	11. Chapter 11: Growing tyranny

_Chapter 11:Growing tyranny_

The gates to the palace grounds opened, giving way for General Yu to enter the fortified royal house. As he entered the wolf noticed his troops pacing along the wall tops, equipped with bows and arrows to keep a look out for any enemies or rebelling citizens. Yu ran on all fours, passing Shen's cannon as well as the debris where master Rhino was gunned down, there was still some of his blood on the cement ground. He entered the palace tower and climbed up its many stairs. It was a real pain to have to go up and down those steps so often. In hindsight, Yu couldn't understand how Lord Baijoa and Lady Fen tolerated this mess of a building. Yu pondered on these things as he ran up the tower to report to his master.

After a few minutes the one eyed wolf finally reached the top throne room. When he entered he noticed his lord, Shen, was with a familiar old goat. The wolf recognized her as the soothsayer, the foreteller who served the peacock lords for many years. It seemed that the prince was in the middle of a discussion with the elder, so Yu stayed quiet and stood with the gorilla guards before answering to Shen.

"Now soothsayer, gaze into your bowl and tell me what you see." Shen asked mildly.

The elder goat had laid out her trinkets and incents, all that was left was to start the divination. She dropped some dust and a feather in the bowl, and suddenly a puff of smoke burst up in front of the white peacock's face.

The soothsayer concentrated and she relayed her message. "I see, I see a, a peacock. That will be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Same as before." Said the elder.

With a cross face, Shen dashed his long tail feathers and brushed away the smoke, unhappy with that outcome. The soothsayer looked up and took note of his unsatisfied demeanor. She already knew what his reaction would be.

"What? Unhappy with the truth?" She said in a protesting manor.

Shen didn't take her words well and replied in a cross tone. "The only truth here , is what has happened right no-"

"Right now." The old goat cut him off. "Shen, if you wish to change your future, you must stop this lust for power now. It's the only way." The elderly woman pleaded the peacock.

A few minutes of silence passed, no one in the room spoke a word, creating an awkward essence in the air. Shen didn't change the look on his face on the old goat. He then looked to his left and noticed his second-in-command standing with the gorillas.

"Guard!" Shen shouted.

One of the gorillas walked over to his master's side. "Yes master?"

The avian lord looked again to the soothsayer and ordered. "Take her to a room and make sure she stays there. I'll be wanting to talk to her later."

The gorilla approached her but she smacked the muscled goon's hand again. "I may be old but I can still walk!" She yelled to the ape. The goat took her things and strolled over to the stairs. But she gave a light gaze to the general. There was something about him that she could feel, but couldn't quite understand what? The gorilla pushed her and she continued down the stairs with the large ape escorting her.

With her gone, General Yu was now able to report to his lord. "I guess some people are born stubborn, right pal?" Yu said in an at-ease tone.

The peacock slowly turned to the one-eyed wolf and coldly said. "In the future you will address me as 'Master' or 'Lord'. Am I understood?"

The wolf paused a moment. "Uh, I was just kidding Shen." Yu said making his intentions clear.

"Am I understood!?" Shen loudly said to his general.

"Y-yes master." Yu answered with a hint of sadness.

"Good, now I want you to take half of your men, and bring every piece of metal in this city. Raid the homes, shops, wherever you can find the stuff." Shen ordered.

"Sh- I mean, master. Why do we need more metal?" The general asked.

"If we are to keep control, we need all the strength we can get. After you've found the metal, take it to the fireworks factory and build more cannons." The peacock gave his orders and General Yu started to leave the room. But just before he reached the stairs, four of his men came up with a goose in their grip. The small bird had a bag with holes covering his head.

"What is this?" Shen asked his troops.

"My lord, we tracked this mail carrier who escaped the city yesterday. He had this in his bag." One of the wolves handed the peacock a letter that was addressed to the Jade Palace. Shen then ordered his men to pull the bag off the goose. Who after getting his sight back, was just three feet away from Shen.

The white peacock looked at the mail man and asked "Who gave you this letter?". The goose stayed silent until Shen pulled out a dagger and pointed it at his throat.

"Uh... no one... just a, a… a merchant." The goose had a fear in his eyes, and Shen knew that he knew more then one would think.

"Fine then. We'll keep you around here until you tell us who gave this to you, in a very... painful manor" Shen said before the wolf soldiers took the carrier away. Yu was then given the letter and asked to burn it. When he went back down to the ground level he did as he was ordered. After burning the letter in a fire he took his men and ravaged the city.

Wolves tore apart people's homes, stealing pots, pans, and other objects made of metal. But this didn't feel the same way in the general's eye. Like he no longer felt any satisfaction anymore, although he did his best to put such feelings aside. After the wolves took all the metal they could carry for now, went to the fireworks factory, and started to melt it all down. And Yu and his men began to build more weapons of war. While the other half of Shen's army continued the search for Masters Ox and Croc.


	12. Chapter 12: The bonding

_Chapter 12: The bonding_

Erdan stood in the kitchen, cleaning and washing the dishes. Earlier he cleaned the study, he figured he should tidy up the place a little every day, there was no need to exhaust himself by doing nothing but work all day. The wolf boy scrubbed and dried the plates he and Yu used to eat yesterday. After he finished with the plates and silverware, he placed them on the kitchen counter so they could dry by the time Yu came home.

With his house work for the day done, Erdan could now start something he wanted to do since moving into this new home. The young lupine went out to the back garden, readied his body, and practiced his form. He threw punches and kicks at his imaginary opponent, and he made sure to keep his breathing as he practiced his martial arts. Throughout the whole afternoon the cub self trained outside. But as the day was going by, he realized it would be evening soon. He decided to wait for Yu inside, after training for almost three hours. And he would have the things Yu bought for him to pass the time while he waited.

The boy went back inside and closed the door behind him. But he started to feel… uneasy. Thoughts raced inside his head, and he fully realized he was alone in the house. He tried to shake these thoughts off, but they always came back to his mind. It wasn't long before the cub was longing for his friend to come home.

((()-()))

A few hours had passed, and Erdan was now reading his scrolls in the study. Out of the twenty plus scrolls Yu bought the boy, the one the cub was reading was about history. Telling of the great peacock lords of the past, and the great lengths they went to govern Gongmen city. Erdan finished reading and looked out of the window to notice that the sun was beginning to set. Suddenly he heard the front door open. "Erdan, I'm home." A voice shouted. The boy recognized the voice of his house mate and ran to the main hall.

Upon coming inside, Yu locked to front door and when he turned around, he saw the wolf cub standing in front of him with a warm smile.

"Welcome home Yu." Erdan said, happy to see the kind man returned.

"Hello Erdan." Yu replied with a smile grin.

"How was work?" The boy asked.

Yu then bore a paused face, not sure of what to say to the lad, he answered "Oh… it was… ok." Erdan took note of Yu's expression when he replied, but he figured that's how all adults are like after their day job.

"Well, are you hungry?" Yu asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, I can eat." Erdan replied.

The two wolves went into the kitchen and started cooking. Erdan asked if he could help, so Yu had him set the table. But Erdan wanted to cut the vegetables, at first Yu wasn't sure, but Erdan said he had experience when he helped his mother cook. Deciding to trust his word, Yu gave the cub a knife, one that wasn't so sharp. Much to the man's surprise Erdan did quite well and had some skill with a kitchen blade. After the veggies were sliced and ready, Yu took them and dumped them all in a boiling pot. He added some spices to give the stew some flavor while Erdan filled their water cups. Five minutes later the meal was ready, a soup that was warm and flavorful. With the two working together dinner was finished in no time. A few moments into eating, Erdan decided to have a conversation with his older house mate.

"Hey Yu?" Erdan said.

"Yeah?" The man replied

"What's your job?" The boy asked.

The one eyed wolf paused for a minute, thinking of what to say after the lad's question. "Well, I'm a… captain of security at the royal palace." Yu nervously said.

"Really." Erdan said feeling intrigued.

"Yeah, I deal with keeping the city safe." Yu said though his tone stayed the same.

After taking a sip of his soup, Erdan asked a relating question. "So you like, stop bad guys?"

"Yeah I… stop bad guys alright." Yu replied before making an awkward smile.

After they finished dinner, Erdan volunteered to wash the bowls. And while he was doing that, Yu went to his room and changed clothes. He removed his armor and took off his shirt again, the man was glad he could relax the way he wanted. Yu changed into a pair of dark red pants and stepped out of his bedroom. But he noticed Erdan's room door open, and out came the boy who was also shirtless, wearing dark blue pants on his legs.

Yu walked over to the lad and asked "So is this no shirt thing gonna be a routine for us now?"

"It can be, after all there's no fancy folk here to disagree." Erdan replied with a smile.

Yu gave a small grin and the two went downstairs. After a few minutes, Erdan noticed that it became dark out, and then he had an idea. He went to Yu, who was sitting in the study, and asked him a question.

"Would it be alright if I went out in the garden and looked at the stars?" The boy asked.

After thinking for a minute Yu answered "I guess it's ok, I'll come with you if you'd like?"

Erdan agreed and went outside while Yu grabbed some blankets for them to lay on instead of the cement floor. Both wolves were outside, although it got colder at night the two wolves stayed nicely warm, thanks to their thick fur coats, even though they were both half naked. Yu put the blankets down and the two laid down and gazed at the night sky. It was a marvelous sight, seeing all the stars that lit up the dark sky in a beautiful splendor. Erdan loved to do this on clear nights, and often wondered how many of those little white dots there were. Yu had to admit this was rather nice. He began realize why Erdan loved nature so much. The man looked at his young friend who was pointing his finger upwards, and moving it slightly.

"What are you doing?" Yu asked.

Erdan then replied while still fixing his eyes on the stars. "I'm connecting the stars, imagining that I'm making a picture in the sky."

"And what kind of picture are you making?" Yu asked in a relaxed tone.

"My Mom." Erdan answered.

Yu then stayed quiet, in a minute Erdan asked a question of his own. "Yu, do you believe there's an… an afterlife?"

The man pondered for a minute and said "I-I don't know? What make you say that?"

The cub then bore a sad expression. "Well I… I just want to know if I'll ever see my parents again. That if maybe we'll be reunited someday."

Yu could only lay there as he didn't know what to say to a question like that. "I guess that's why some people believe in things like, faith and stuff, right?" The man said.

"Yeah I guess." Erdan replied with a down face. Yu then wrapped his big arm around Erdan's shoulder, comforting the boy as the two smiled and gaze upward together. Suddenly something caught Erdan's attention. He noticed one of the stars was blinking. On and off the small star cycled its dot of light. Suddenly it moved, got in Erdan's face, and landed on his nose.

"Uhh, Yu, what is this?" The cub asked curiously.

"That's a firefly, you've never seen one before?" Yu asked.

"No, never." Erdan could see the glowing insect on his snout, fascinated by this new discovery. "How does it light up?" He asked.

"I don't know? That's just how they were made." Yu said while looking at the bug on the boy's face.

The firefly took its wings and flew off. Then out of nowhere, dozens of fireflies lit up all around them. The little insects lighted up the garden, as the boy was amazed by the many glowing, flying dots the flew around him. Yu also took a few minutes to admire this sight of natural beauty. After awhile the man asked his young room-mate what he did today.

"Well I did my chores in the morning, had launch and I trained in the afternoon." Erdan explained.

"Trained?" Yu asked wondering what he meant.

"I was training in kung fu. It's what I like to do in my spare time." Erdan answered.

"You didn't tell me you were interested in martial arts?" Yu asked, surprised by the boy's hobby.

"You never asked." Erdan replied with a small smirk.

Yu then had an idea of his own just now. "Well why don't you show me what you know." The man got on his knees and said "Alright, hit me and see if you can knock me down." Yu said to the lad.

Erdan got up and said "I don't know, I don't want to hurt you."

Yu smiled and replied "Kid look at me. You won't be doing any damage with all this muscle I got." Yu said as he lightly pounded his left fist on his strong chest.

At first Erdan wasn't sure. But he took the man's word and said "Ok I'll show you what I got." Before getting into position. He then readied himself, and without warning swung his leg for a kick. But the boy aimed a little high and ended up kicking Yu right in the face.

"OW!" Yu shouted before placing his paw on his jaw.

"Oh my gosh! I-I didn't mean to, are you alright?" The cub asked urgently.

After a moment, the pain in Yu's mouth went away and he looked at the boy and said "You wouldn't think a child could hit that hard."

"I'm sorry Yu." Erdan pleaded.

"It's alright I'm fine, I've been through much worse. Just target my chest ok?" Yu assured the lad. Erdan, relived that his friend was ok, then directed his punches and kicks on Yu's bare chest, striking his attacks on Yu's pecs. After showing what he knew, Yu said "Well you look like you have some talent."

Erdan returned to a relaxed manner and replied "Yeah, my parents gave me some scrolls about kung fu and meditating, and that what's what I want to be when I'm older, a kung fu warrior."

"Maybe you will someday" Yu said to the boy.

Suddenly Erdan leaped onto Yu's chest, pushing the larger wolf on his back with the boy on top. Erdan stayed on top of Yu and the man asked in a surprised tone. "What was that for?"

"You wanted to see if I could knock you down. And now I've defeated you." Erdan said successfully.

"Oh did you?" Yu slyly said.

The man then wrestled with Erdan, making sure to watch his strength while doing so. The two wolves play fought together as fireflies were still Illuminating the garden. Together they wrestled and laughed while play fighting in the garden. Yu lightly tossed Erdan onto the blanket, however Erdan didn't get up. Then Yu heard moans of pain from Erdan's mouth.

Fearing he hurt the kid, Yu ran over and asked "Oh my god, are you ok?" But before he knew it, Erdan dashed around the man and leaped onto the Yu's back while he was on a knee. And the cub pinned his larger and stronger opponent to the ground.

"I have defeated you again!" Erdan shouted in victory.

"Alright alright you have indeed won." Yu said as the man and boy sat again on the blankets.

Yu decided to ask Erdan something else. "Hey, when those men were robbing and beating you, did you try to use your kung fu on them?"

"Yeah, but I'm just learning, and they were bigger and stronger. It wasn't a fair fight." Erdan replied hoping he would never see those men again.

"Well fights are rarely fair." Yu told the boy. The two stared at the stars again and after awhile they decided to hit the beds.

Yu checked on Erdan before he himself went to settle for the night. When he entered the boy's room he could tell Erdan was hesitant to sleep.

"Hey, you ok?" Yu asked.

"I'm afraid." Erdan replied.

"Of the nightmares?" Yu asked again.

Erdan nodded and Yu decided to help the boy overcome his fears.

"Kid, you know fear right?" The man asked.

"Yeah of course." Said the boy.

"Well fear is inside you, right? And your bigger then anything inside you, correct?" Erdan nodded at the what the man said. "Well if you ever get scared, try to remember that your larger then your demons. The only power fear has, is the power you give it." Erdan never thought about it like that.

"Are you gonna be alright sleeping alone again?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks to you. And again, I'm sorry for kicking your face." Erdan said with a sheepish grin.

Yu smiled back and said goodnight, as did Erdan. The man then went to his own room after closing Erdan's bedroom door. The cub then snuggled in the sheets and slept peacefully for the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13: How the mighty fall

_Chapter 13: How the mighty fall_

The next morning Yu and Erdan woke up, ate breakfast, and started their daily routines. Yu got dressed and headed off to work, while Erdan cleaned and maintained the house in the morning and trained in the afternoon. In the evenings Yu came home and cooked dinner with his young room-mate. Afterwards the two lupines took their shirts off, relaxed and spend time together. Some nights they played games of mahjong and other times they would stargaze. A few nights Yu told Erdan a couple tales of experiences he had when he was a boy, and also helped Erdan with his martial arts and taught his young friend how to defend himself.

Every now and then Erdan would have a nightmare when sleeping, but Yu was always there to comfort him, offering a hug when the boy ever needed it. The man asked once if Erdan would like him to stay the night with him again, but the boy insisted on sleeping on his own, taking his friend's advice on facing his fears. After a couple weeks the night terrors stopped and the boy could rest peacefully at night.

Yu greatly enjoyed the company of his young friend. In the past his best pal was Lord Shen, years back the wolf and peacock when they were young boys who made a good duo. But now the two have changed. And Yu was wondering if Shen still thought of him as his comrade. But the general was thankful that he found a new companion in Erdan, and the one eyed soldier often looked forward to coming home and seeing the boy.

Erdan was also grateful for Yu. The kind man saved his life, gave him a home, provided for him, and became the lad's best friend. But as the weeks went on, Erdan began to think of Yu not just as a close buddy, but also like a second father. The way the man comforted him on his first night, and other things they did like their roughhousing, and how he bonded with Yu over things they both liked, made the young lupine see that although Yu was big, strong and very muscular, he also had a just as big heart. And just like Yu, Erdan grew a newfound love for his unofficial foster father.

The weeks turned to months, spring turned to summer. And Erdan quickly realized how dreadful the heat was with a wolf's thick fur coat. On days like this the lad went all day without a shirt, in an effort to keep cool in the hot days. It was worse for Yu who envied Erdan, since the boy could try to cool off whenever he wanted. But the one eyed general had to wear his uniform and heavy armor when on duty. His men sometimes striped half naked when patrolling, and Shen's gorillas were always shirtless. Gorilla warriors wore nothing on their torsos for intimidation, often their large muscles and trunk like arms ended fights before they even began. But Yu didn't have that option when at work. Pretty soon everybody in Gongmen City was wishing for this time of year to be done soon.

But the masters in hiding were struggling, as no one had come to aid them in their time of great need. After two months of keeping in the shadows, Croc couldn't take it anymore. Master Ox wasn't sure of what to do? He didn't like the idea of hiding away like a coward. So the reptile was able to convince his friend to finally take action. They planned to kidnap Shen and hold him prisoner, although croc would have to restrain himself from committing murder on the bird or else the whole plan would fail. They planed that on the next night they would strike.

((()-()))

Two figures dashed along rooftops in the night's darkness. Those men were wearing hoods and cloaks to cover their faces, however it wasn't much use, for one had his horns poking out and were clearly visible. Together the two warriors approached the palace, and swung grappling hooks up on the northern wall. They climbed up and proceeded into the royal grounds. Along the way they disarmed, and beated any wolf soldiers they came across. Evading the palace court yards and gardens wasn't as easy as they thought. But they managed to reach the main palace tower. With the grappling ropes the cloaked masters brought, they scaled the tower's outer walls. After a few minutes of carful stealth they reached the emperor's quarters. Master Ox peaked in through the window and spotted the white peacock sleeping in a large bed.

"There he is, remember keep him quiet." Croc whispered to the ox.

"I know." Master Ox quietly replied.

The ox approached the bed with arms ready to grab and tie the peacock's mouth, while Croc would tie his body. Ox closed in with steady hands and sweat dripping from his forehead. He grabbed the sleeping body's head, but something wasn't right. The victim didn't move or scream, it wasn't until he turned it around to find he caught a dummy wearing Shen's robes.

Suddenly the bedroom doors flew open and rushing in were three gorilla guards. Taken by surprise, the masters tried to get out through the window, but wolf archers were stationed on the wall facing the tower. Upon spotting the masters, one of the wolves yelled "Fire!" and a barrage of arrows flew towards the escaping croc. The reptile immediately shut the large window, just in time to stop the flying arrows. But croc looked back and saw Master Ox, unconscious and lying on the floor, with a gorilla on top of him. The other ape rushed to Croc, he tried to defend himself, but was over powered by his opponent's impressive strength. Before he knew it, Croc was pinned down on the floor, and the last thing he saw was a massive fist colliding with his face, and then nothing but blackness.

((()-()))

Master Ox begun to regain consciousness as he felt a droning pain in his head. When his sight returned he suddenly noticed that his arms and legs were confined. Wrapped tightly in chains and inside a large cage on wheels. He struggled but couldn't break free, no matter how much he tugged and pulled he couldn't break out. While looking around the ox saw many wolf soldiers around his mobile cage, and another prison on wheels was just a five feet away. Inside it was Master Croc, confined and unconscious. Ox was still just waking up, but was now realizing the scenario he and his comrade was in.

"Well, for a legendary master, you certainly are an expert in losing a war." A familiar voice said.

Ox turned to his left and was face to face with Lord Shen. The peacock was with his body guards and his second-in-command general. The peacock bore a prideful face as he looked upon his catch.

Filled with anger, Ox spoke to the avian warlord. "How did you know when we would strike?" Ox questioned with a furious face.

Hearing this Shen gave a sly smirk and answered. "My men tracked and found a mail carrier, a goose who was holding a letter for reinforcements. After days of… painful interrogation, he told us where you might be."

Ox couldn't believe the lengths that war lord had went through, including torture on an innocent man. Storming Ox grew more angry and made a face to show it.

Shen continued, not even afraid of the bull that was making silent threats to him from behind bars. "My men found your hideout, but instead of taking you in and possibly losing you again, I decided to let you come to me. It was only a matter of time, but now you two are chained and powerless."

"What will you do, kill us?" The ox asked.

Before Shen could respond the soothsayer walked over to him and pleaded "Shen no!"

"Give me a good reason soothsayer." Shen said not even looking at her face.

"Years ago, when you were an infant, assassins tried to kill you in your own crib. But Masters Ox, Croc, and Rhino stopped them and saved your life. You would not be here, alive, if not for them. And if you kill them too, you will never have you're people's respect." The old woman hoped that Shen would at least spare Ox and Croc from a painful death.

After thinking for over a few minutes the peacock made his mind. "Very well, you two can keep you're lives. And be examples for those who would think about rising against me." General Yu then signaled his men and they started to pull the caged wagons out of the palace, with Shen, his gorillas and General Yu walking by.

They stopped a few feet outside of the gates to the royal grounds. Shen then quickly drew a blade by Ox's throat and after a minute said "The only reason you two are alive, is because you're valuable alive. To show the people of this city my power, and that no one can stop me." Ox just looked at the white bird with a rage filled glare.

"But know this, if you attempted to resist or break out of your prison cells, these people will suffer, for your actions." Shen coldly said.

The peacock gave the order and out of nowhere loud burst sounded and orbs of fire flew towards the city.

((()-()))

Erdan sat on a blanket in the back garden as he focused his mind and body. He was attempting to meditate, a practice that all kung fu warriors did to find inner peace. He breathed in and out, his eyes shut as he felt the wind flow through the fur on his bare chest. But suddenly he heard bangs in the distance, opening his eyes he wondered what that sound was? But out of nowhere loud clashes rang and screams sounded around the city. The cub was immediately frightened and ran into the house as quick as he could. More screams and loud explosions found their way into the boy's ears. After awhile it stopped, but when he looked out the window he saw houses torn apart, panicking people running in great fear. Erdan didn't know what to do, he stayed in the house afraid. "Yu, where are you? I need you." Erdan said fearfully as he hid under his bed.

((()-()))

Ox couldn't believe his eyes, Shen had made more cannons, and laid waste to the city and its people. It was then that the master realized he had failed to protect the citizens. By waiting out he only gave Shen more power over them, just as his reptilian friend warned him.

"Tell me, how many people died just a minute ago?" Shen taunted the caged ox. "I've made myself clear, do you understand?" Shen asked Ox coldly.

Master Ox only just nodded his head, accepting defeat. Shen ordered his men to take them to gongmen jail, and show the people what had become of their heroes. General Yu's men pulled the captured masters into the city and the general himself was becoming worried for Erdan. Although he instructed his men to fire at areas of the city away from his house, he was hoping his young friend was ok. But the one eyed soldier realized the soothsayer was right next to him.

"How can you do this? Just stand there while the people of this city die, people that years ago you and you're pack swore to protect." The old goat said with anger.

General Yu looked down at her and replied "The people of this city betrayed us, we swore to Shen, not them. He was the only one who respected us."

"Can't you see that he's not the same as before? And that he's only causing his own demise, and all yours as well!" The soothsayer shouted.

General Yu just stood there in thought. He then ordered a few of his men to take the old goat to her room. Shen's gorillas arrived with the mail carrier in their grip.

"Let me go please let me go!" The goose yelled. But when he saw Shen he only became more fearful. Shen approached and said to him "You're great masters are now defeated, and you are no longer of use to me." Only a second later Shen pulled out a knife and stabbed the goose in the throat, making for a quick kill. After wards Shen pulled out his blade, cleaned it and ordered his bodyguards to dispose of the body.

Yu could only watch as these terrible act were committed right in front of him. He then did as he was ordered, and went to the factory to supervise the cannon construction. But the soothsayer's words echoed in his mind all afternoon, and he couldn't help but feel a small pain in his heart.


	14. Chapter 14: Joys of the past

_Chapter 14: Joys of the past_

Dark smoke rose from the smelting metal, melting down to be reformed into an instrument of destruction. Wolf soldiers dumped pots, pans, and other various metal objects that were stolen from the citizens of Gongmen City. General Yu watched from an upper catwalk inside the factory, relaying orders and overseeing the operation.

Sweat dripped down the general's head and armor. It was bad enough that he was wearing thick plating in the summer, but now he's in a large building full of smithing stations, like being inside a massive oven. The one eyed wolf knew that his men wasn't doing so well either. He allowed them to remove clothing on their upper bodies, to help with the heat while in the fireworks factory. General Yu walked over to Lord Shen, reporting to his master on their progress.

"My lord, we have enough metal to forge three more cannons, we'll have seven in total once we've finished." Yu said while panting from the heat.

Shen waited a minute before replying, his mind was off on thoughts of his conquest of China. "Vary good." The peacock war lord replied.

However Yu wasn't feeling as relaxed as his master. Earlier today his men fired on the city, as a way of showing Lord Shen's power to both the captured masters and Gengmen's people. Ever since the wolf was worried about his young friend Erdan. The boy was alone and scarred, and Yu wanted to get back home as soon as possible.

"M-master, the day is almost done. And I 'm getting tired, m-may I be relieved of duty for the evening?" The general nervously asked.

Shen gave a droning look and replied "Very well, you are excused."

"Thanks pal." Yu said.

But Shen looked back at him and darkly asked "What did you say?"

"I'm s-sorry, I meant, master." The general replied, hoping to fix his wording.

After an awkward moment of silence, the peacock turned back to his plans and Yu walked away. But Shen gave a suspicious glare as his second in command exiting the building. After Yu had left the factory he immediately rushed on all fours. Running back to his home, and back to his friend Erdan. While he traveled through the city, his mind began to reminisce on the past. This was not the first time he was excited to return home to spend time with a child.

((()-()))

A wolf guard walked home, exhausted and hungry. After a long day of patrolling and keeping the people safe, he was ready for some rest. As he strolled down the street he could see his house, and someone was waiting on the front steps for him. A young wolf boy who was only five years old and only wore pants, he was waiting for when the guard would come home. He looked up and saw his father walking towards him.

"Daddy, you're home!" The little boy yelled with glee as he ran to his father.

When the puppy approached the man picked him up and gave a big hug. Suddenly the front door to their house opened, and out ran a wolf girl, only two years older then her little brother. She ran up and jumped into her father's arms, giving a welcoming hug of her own.

"Hey kids, did you miss me?" The guard asked happy to see his children.

"Yeah we did." Said the girl.

"Daddy, daddy, I learned how to howl today!" The little boy said excitedly.

"Oh did you, let me hear it." Replied the father.

The little wolf then gave a small but heartfelt howl as he tilted his head upward. After showing what he learned he gave his father a smile tone hat was returned with a warm grin. His daughter showed him a necklace she made. Fitted with colorful beads that hung around her neck.

"I made one for you too daddy." The daughter said to her father.

"Oh, well, I… can't wait to… wear it." The father said, hoping it wasn't too bad to wear.

He walked to the house while carrying both kids on of his arms. Then his wife came through the front door way, with a smiling face she greeted her love.

"Hello honey" She said before giving a light kiss to her husband.

"Hello Helen." He said happily.

The four wolves walked inside and got ready for dinner. The man changed clothes and sat by the table. Next to him, his kids were ready for some food. Helen had prepared a large fish dinner with a side of noodle soup. After she placed all their dishes on the table, they started to eat.

"Mmhh delicious meal dear, what's the special ingredient you use?" The husband asked.

After swallowing a bite she replied with "You'll just have to keep guessing."

"Uhh, pepper spice?" He answered.

"Nope, good try?" She said happy to see her cooking secrets were still safe.

"You know I wouldn't keep asking if you just told me." He said before taking a sip of his soup.

"Are you saying you want to give up?" Helen questioned.

The father then looked at his kids, who were staring at right at him. He didn't want to be a bad influence, so he answered "No, I'll keep guessing. Even though I've asked about… fifty two times."

"Fifty five times, dear. You're not the only one keeping track." She said with a smile.

The little boy then asked "Daddy, tomorrow can we go swimming?"

But his sister immediately said "But you promised you'd take me to the market."

The two kids argued and the father then broke it up by saying "Maybe we can do both, ok?"

Helen then made a doubtful expression, she knew there wasn't enough time tomorrow for both activities. She then told her son "Timber, how about I take you swimming?"

But Timber wasn't happy and replied "No! I want to go swimming with daddy!"

"But he promised he would take me to the market!" His sister yelled.

The two pups yelled at each other, both wanting to have time with their father. The evening was going south fast. Then the father got an idea. After quieting his kids down, he explained that he could take Julie shopping in the morning, and take Timber swimming in the afternoon. The cubs agreed and after finishing dinner they went to their room to play. Helen made a frustrated face while she washed the dishes.

Her husband noticed and asked "Honey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." But her tone didn't match her words.

"Something is wrong with you, tell me, what is it?" He said as he wrapped in arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"It's just, I mean, you're never here." She sadly said.

"Well I'm here now." Her husband replied.

"But only for a weekend. You're always either at the palace or on duty elsewhere." She said with frustration.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I'm gonna make it up for the kids, and for you, starting tonight." He said reassuringly.

"Honey I'm not in the mood for sex tonight." She replied.

"That's not what I mean. I've been thinking this past week, about how little time I have with you and the kids. And I've decided to quit the royal guard." The husband said, much to his wife's shock.

"What? But, are you sure?" She asked surprised.

"Yes I'm sure." He replied.

"But the royal guard is your life." She wondered out loud.

"No it's not. You and the kids, this is my life right here." He reassured as he held her paws in his own. "Starting now, I'm going to do whatever I can to make you three happy."

Helen couldn't believe it, but she knew it would make a great difference in the family they made. "If that's what you think is right, then I'll be with you, every step on the way." She said now in a happy tone.

He kissed her and they both exchanged their love for each other. The rest of the evening played out with joy as they both played with their children. After a while it got late and the husband tucked his kids in their beds, and kissed them goodnight. He then went into his bedroom with his wife.

"If you're going to quit the guard, how will you support us?" Helen asked.

"I talked with the local blacksmith, he said he would hire me and give me regular hours. I can start Tuesday he said." He explained.

"You're positive about this right?" Helen asked one more time.

He kissed her and said "I said I'm going to do everything I can to make the kids happy, to make you happy Helen."

"I knew I chose the right man." She said happily.

She was feeling joy in her heart, knowing that good changes were coming vary soon. But she also had a thought pop in her head just now. "And, there's one way you can make me happy now." She hinted at him.

"I thought you weren't in the mood tonight?" He questioned.

"Let's say it's come up again. But you know what would help?" She said flirtingly.

"What?" He asked.

"If I get to see my husband's sexy body." She replied.

He then took off his shirt, revealing his defined chest and muscular figure. He flexed his pectorals for her and the husband gave his love sweet kisses while his wife caressed his chest muscles and felt the warmness of his torso. He held her in his arms, slumped down on their bed, and they proceeded to make love to each other. And the following weekend was filled with memories of him and his family, memories that he'll always treasure for as long as hell live.

((()-()))

Yu remembered how good his life was with his wife and kids, but that wasn't long until his life changed forever. He shook his thoughts off and focused on getting home as fast as he can. Rushing to return home, back to Erdan.


	15. Chapter 15: Lost bond

_Chapter 15: Lost bond_

Erdan sat in the study and was reading some of his scrolls. Although it was hours after the explosions wrecked the city, the cub felt uneasy all afternoon. Every hour he would look outside to check for more dangers, and he felt scared, being all alone after that horrifying event. Suddenly his ears detected the sound of the front door being unlocked, he put his scrolls away, and rushed to the main hall.

Yu walked inside and closed the door, when out of nowhere he felt something grab him. He looked down and saw his young friend hugging his waist.

"Yu! I'm so glad you're back!" Erdan yelled, relieved his room-mate finally returned.

"I know, I'm back, I'm here kid." Yu replied while putting his arms around the boy.

"Th-there were these loud bangs, and then people's houses were getting destroyed. What happened?" Erdan fearfully asked.

Yu pondered for a moment, thinking of how to answer the boy's question. "There was an… accident with some fireworks, and-" He was cut off when Erdan asked a question.

"Wh-what are fireworks?" He asked while still in a bit of fear.

"Well they are… explosives you shoot in the sky, and they blow up with colors in the night sky. There were some misfires over where they make them." Yu answered while wrapping his arm around the boy's back.

"It… it was horrible." Erdan said with fear.

Seeing the lad was still afraid, Yu got on a knee and said to him "I know, and I'm sorry I wasn't here." Then he hugged the lad. "You ok now?"

"Yeah, I am, now that you're back." The boy said with a thankful smile.

Yu returned Erdan words with a grin. After their greeting, the two wolves cooked dinner and chatted while eating. Much to Erdan's dismay, they had fish again. Yu knew that as wolves they both need meat, although the lad didn't like it, he did his best to stomach the meal. After they both finished, Erdan said he wanted to take a bath. He fetched a pair of clean pants to change into, and after readying the wooden tub, he closed the door for some privacy.

Yu went upstairs to change into some leg wear of his own. Like every night, he went shirtless, as a kind of physical way of dumping his worries for the evening. When he finished changing, he looked at himself in a mirror and noticed the scar that covered his left eye. Ever since the night he lost one of his eyes, it became a constant reminder of when he became the monster he was for twenty five years. He brushed off such thoughts and returned downstairs.

But when he walked down the main hall stairs, he felt something strange, immediately Yu knew something wasn't right. He heard footsteps, and sensed that someone was in the house. He checked the kitchen and he realized that someone familiar had entered his home. Upon hearing Yu walk in, the figure turned around, and facing the wolf was the white peacock Lord Shen. Shocked, Yu had no idea of what to do, so he plainly said "M-master, I didn't know y-you were h-here."

Shen didn't reply and only stared at the his second in command. He noticed that the wolf was bare on his muscular upper body. Realizing this, Yu nervously said "I a-apologize for m-my a-appearance, I didn't know you were coming here, m-master"

The peacock just stood there as a chilling vibe flowed in the air. After an awkward minute, Shen walked around the house, looking around his second-in-command's home. Yu had no idea why Shen had come? The lord mostly resided in the palace, never going into the city unless he had to. Yu then had a worrying thought. Pretty soon Erdan will finish his bath, and the man couldn't think of what the peacock would do to him if he discovered the boy.

In an effort to keep his master away, Yu said "Master, if you wish, I have some wine. If you would like master?"

Shen stopped in his tracks and answered "Very well, I could use a drink after the day I've had."

The two men went into the kitchen and the peacock seated himself at the table. Yu grabbed a couple of cups, and a bottle of wine. He poured into Shen's cup and then his own. Shen took a gulp of his drink, which he thought wasn't great, he had tasted better in the past.

Nervous, Yu quietly said "Like old times right?"

But his avian guest just stared at him with a cold look on his face and Yu quickly realized that was foolish of him. After a few chilling moments, Yu heard a door open.

"What was that?" Shen asked.

"Uh, the back door is, uh, it has a bad lock. It'll go get it." Yu replied, thinking of what to say while in the middle of his sentence.

Yu quickly walked out of the kitchen, and rushed to where he found Erdan, out of the shower and freshly cleaned. Erdan saw Yu quickly walk towards him, but before the cub could say something Yu covered his mouth with the man's paw. Then Yu put his figure to his mouth, informing the boy to stay quiet. Yu then picked Erdan up, and carried him through the house and upstairs. Erdan wanted to know why his friend was acting strange all of a sudden?

When he brought Erdan to the boy's bedroom, Erdan asked in hushed tone "Yu what's going on?"

Yu hushly replied "I don't know, but you need to stay here, and hide under your bed. Stay here until I say it's ok, got it?"

Erdan did as he said and hid under his bed. He had no idea of what's happening, but he trusted Yu and did as he was told. Yu closed the boy's bedroom door, and returned to the kitchen. Shen was still seated at the kitchen table, sipping his wine and waiting for Yu to return.

"I'm sorry, it took a little longer then I thought." The wolf awkwardly said.

Shen continued to be silent and only stared at Yu. After awhile the peacock stood up, and walked around the house. As they were in the study, Yu asked "Do you remember this place? You gave it to me and my family years ago."

But like before, Shen only gave a cold glare. Yu then asked "You remember I once had a family, right?"

Shen looked at him and plainly said "No"

Yu couldn't understand why he didn't remember? Shen was the best man at his wedding after all. But then Shen went upstairs, and Yu was becoming a nervous wreck in his mind. A mix of fear and anxiety flossed his brain. And it only got worse when Shen open a door, and walked into Erdan's room!

The wolf cub stayed under his bed, waiting for the last ten minutes as nothing happened. But then his door opened, at first he thought it was Yu, coming to tell him it was now ok. But he heard something metallic-like walk on the wood floor. Just seconds later he saw white cloth move across the floor. The cub stayed silent and made sure his tail wasn't sticking out. The peacock looked around the room, his eyes scanning the sleeping area. Yu knew he had to get Shen away, but he dare not say anything hinting at what he was hiding, as it could make the peacock even more suspicious.

Still he had to do something. So he said "Master, your wine will get stale if you don't finish it."

Shen then left the room after inspecting it, and the two returned to the kitchen. Erdan still remained under his bed, and waited for when Yu would say it's safe to come out. For the next ten minutes Yu sat at the kitchen table with his master, who only stared at him. Every couple minutes the peacock took a sip of his wine but his eyes never left their sight on Yu. Every minute felt like an eternity for the wolf, just sitting there and drinking with a guest who said nothing and gave cold looks.

Shen then stood back up, and said "Would you like a day off?"

Yu didn't know how to reply. Shen repeated "Would you like a day off?" But his tone was… unnerving.

Yu replied "Uh, y-yes that would be nice."

After hearing him accept the offer, Shen walked to the front door and left the house. Yu watched him stroll down the street and waited until he was sure Shen was gone. He went up to Erdan's room to tell him that it was now safe. But Yu thought about how Shen acted, and he knew that the soothsayer was right. Shen was now no longer the young noble that was once his best friend. He changed, and not for the better. And the way he offered Yu a day off, didn't seem right.

He returned to Erdan, letting the boy know it was now safe. The cub asked "What happened?"

Yu replied "Well, I had a visitor who, well. It's complicated. Anyway its over now, so how about we star gaze tonight?"

"Um ok, I'll get the blankets." Erdan answered, deciding to let Yu's business remain his own.

The two wolves laid out in the back garden, the whole time Yu thought about what to do tomorrow? He figured Shen suspected something of him, the peacock might have a spy watching him on his day off. After a few minutes, he had an idea where he could spend a whole day with Erdan, while staying away from Shen at the same time. He was about to tell his young friend, but he noticed the cub fell asleep. The kid cuddled with Yu after the man wrapped his large arm around the boy, keeping him warm in the cold night air. Yu then carefully got up and pick up Erdan. He stayed asleep as Yu took him inside, and tucked the boy in his bed. Before he left, he patted the kid's head softly and whispered "Goodnight Erdan."

But in his sleep the cub muttered "Hmm goodnight... dad."

Yu turned, he didn't know if Erdan was awake or dreaming. But he smiled as he tightened the sheets and closed the boy's door. As he got ready for bed he thought about his master's plans. He knew Shen wanted more then Gongmen City, but what will he do about Erdan? Such stress was clouding his mind, so he got in bed, closed his eye, and slept his problems away for the night.


	16. Chapter 16: Loyalty's price

_Chapter 16: Loyalty's price_

The sun's heat poured down onto Yu's head, unfortunately the summer days weren't going away any time soon. It was the day after Yu's day off, and now he was heading to the palace to report to his master, Lord Shen. As the one eyed wolf walked through the royal grounds, thoughts of Shen lingered in his mind. The peacock noble was his closest friend in the past. The two of them saw each other as victims of their broken homes. And after the exile they stay together no matter what. But now things were different, like Shen had become a man he wasn't before. Yu was wondering if this persona was always within Shen? And if it just chose now to surface?

Yu climbed the stairs that lead up to the throne room. When he reached the top and entered, the white lord was sitting on his father's throne. Yu approached, took a knee, and said "My lord, I'm here to report for duty."

Shen looked at him with a questionable glare. He asked his second in command "You are loyal to me correct?"

Surprised, Yu answered "Of course master."

"How long for?" The peacock asked.

"Well, since years ago, when we were young men, sir." Yu answered.

Shen stayed silent for a moment, not making a _sound._ After a minute, Shen asked "And you would do what I order, correct?"

Yu replied "Yes I would, as I've always done, sir."

Shen studied the wolf's face. He then _yelled_ "Guards, bring it in!"

Up came two gorilla guards, arriving after hearing their master's command. But when Yu turned around, he was shocked beyond belief at what he saw. It was Erdan! Being carried by the apes and in chains. The metal confinements were wrapped around his wrists and legs, keeping him from escaping or running. The gorillas stopped in front of the lord and his general, and they tossed Erdan onto the _floor_.

The cub woke up with a shout of pain. As he was regaining consciousness, he found he was wrapped tightly (and uncomfortably) in _metal chains._ When his eyes opened, he yelled in shock as he saw two large gorillas, who were both massive and possessed huge muscles and frightening faces. The boy was easily dwarfed in comparison to the massive top bared brutes. Erdan turned and saw Yu, wearing his uniform and _standing just a few feet away from him._ He also saw a white bird in robes, sitting of a gold and blue throne. It was so much to take in at once the kid's head was spinning in confusion.

Awoken and in fear the cub looked at his room-mate and yelled "_Yu? What's going on? Who are these guys? Why am I tied up? What's happening?"_

_Yu had no idea of what to do. _Shen then asked the general "Do you know this boy?"

Not sure of what to say, Yu responded with "A-a I-I don't… sir."

Erdan couldn't understand Yu's words and shouted "What? But you're my friend! You gave me a home and everything!"

The one eyed wolf became unbelievably nervous, he never thought to think of what he'd do in a scenario such as this. Shen looked at the two wolves, and figured that one of them was lying._ So he made a test for his _second in command. He stood up, walked to Yu, took out a dagger and asked him "Kill it."

"What!?" Yu said, shocked but what he heard. Erdan's ears detected what the peacock said and became scared beyond belief.

Shen look at Yu straight in the face and said "If you don't know this thing, _like you said, it should be no problem for you." Then _the peacock handed the dagger into Yu's right paw.

"I… I… don't know if I…ca-" Yu said but was cut off when Shen Yelled "You swore to me! Gave an oath to obey me! Now do as I say. _Kill it now!"_

_Yu approached the tied up cub with da_gger in hand. Erdan tried to get free but w_as held down by the gorillas. _Yu approached slowly, raising his dagger up, ready to strike it's target.

"Erdan tearfully yelled "Yu no, please don't, don't kill me. I- I thought _you were my friend." The cub broke down crying. And just as the wolf was ready, he paused for a minute. He looked _at the boy, the kid who he grew so fond of over the past five months. Even though his master ordered him to, he couldn't bring himself to kill his young friend. He lowered his arm slowly, and tossed the knife away. Erdan looked up and saw his friend chose to not harm him. A sense of relief washed over the cub.

But then Yu saw a dagger fly past him and strike at Erdan's chest! Yu yelled "Noooo!" and he bend down and held the wolf cub in his arms. The gorillas backed off, and Yu tearfully shouted "Erdan, say something!" But the boy said nothing. Blood spilled out of his bare chest and onto the floor. His eyes turned cold, and his limbs fell.

"Noo, Erdan, noooo!" Yu yelled while holding the boy.

_But then a paw touched his shoulder, and when he turned his head he yelled "Helen!?"_

_The she wolf said "Why did you let this boy die?"_

"_I- It wasn't my." He said in fear and sorrow._

_Suddenly a young voice said to him "Why did you let me die?" When he looked back he saw Erdan's body said the same thing. Yu didn't know what was going on?_

_Then the soothsayer come out of nowhere and yelled "It's because you're a coward!"_

_Then his men surrounded them and all together, including Helen, Erdan, and the soothsayer chanted "Coward, coward, coward!"_

"_Coward! Coward! COWARD! COWARD! COOWWWAAARRRDDD!"_

"_No I- I'm, no… no… NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yu screamed!_

((()-()))

Yu suddenly woke up saying "Nooo."

He took a minute for his mind to process what happened. He realized he's in bed, in his room, in his house. He placed his paw on his bare chest, feeling the heavy breathing as his torso moved back and forth along with his lungs. He then rushed out of bed and hurried to Erdan's room. When he opened the door, he saw that the cub was sleeping peacefully, and relief filled the middle aged wolf's mind. He decided to leave the boy and have something to drink, after that nightmare he had.

The man went down to the kitchen, and fetched himself a cup and some wine. He poured, drank, and gulped down the whole cup full. He then put his paws on his face, sighing out loud to himself.

"Yu, are you alright?" The man looked to his left, and saw Erdan woke up, and came to check on him.

"It's late, you should be in bed." Yu sluggishly said.

But Erdan could tell he wasn't ok. "Are you sure? You don't look good. Did something happen?" The cub asked.

Yu looked at him and replied "I had a nightmare, that's all."

"What was it about?" Erdan pondered out loud.

"It's nothing, just go back to sleep." Yu advised.

But instead Erdan walked up to the man, climbed on his knee, and gave a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around his friend's large and furry torso, and Yu asked "What's this for?"

Erdan continued to hug as he answered "When I had a nightmare, on my first night here, you comforted me. Now I'll comfort you."

Yu couldn't help but smile and he embraced the hug, wrapping his big arms around his young friend. Right now he was thankful that he had someone to help him ease his mind. They continued for five minutes and afterwards Yu was now feeling some relief.

Then Erdan asked "Feeling better?"

And Yu answered "Yeah, yeah I am felling better. A lot better."

His room-mate then asked "Well if you want, I can stay the night with you?"

Yu chuckled upon hearing the boy's offer and replied "I appreciate it, but I'll be ok."

They both smiled at each other and Erdan got off Yu's lap and sat on a chair of his own. He noticed the strange bottle and asked "What's this drink?"

"It's alcohol, something that helps me when I'm stressed." Yu answered.

Erdan became curious and asked "Can I try it?"

"No! It's not for kids." Yu said with a serious tone.

Erdan then closed his mouth. Yu could tell the boy just wanted to know more about it. Then he got an idea.

"Well… there's one thing we can do with it." He said.

"What?" Erdan replied curiously.

Yu grabbed another cup and filled it with water. After placing it on the table he said "We can make a toast."

"What's that?" The boy questioned.

"It's kind of a… little celebration thing you do with friends when you're an adult. But I think we can do one tonight. Just this once." Yu answered as he gave Erdan the water filled cup.

'How do we do it?" The boy said.

"Simple, we make our cups touch, and proclaim what we're celebrating." After explaining the two wolves held their drinks, Erdan with water and Yu with wine.

Erdan then proudly said "To our friendship."

"To each other, as friends." Yu replied.

They clinked their cups, and drank. Erdan looked at Yu and without words challenged him to see who can finish first. After seconds of intense gulping, Yu finished first, only a few seconds from Erdan. They both smiled at each other and then Yu hiccupped, Erdan giggled along with Yu.

"Alright, it's really late. We better get back to bed." Yu said.

"Ok." Erdan said before giving Yu one more hug. "Goodnight Yu, sweet dreams." Erdan said to the man.

"Goodnight Erdan, and you too." Yu replied.

The two lupines returned to their beds after Yu put the cups and wine away. He looked into the boy's room again, and saw him sleeping in peace. He returned to his own bed, feeling better after their memorable and comforting bonding, and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: A day of escape

_Chapter 17: A day of escape_

Yu opened his eye as he regained awareness. Morning light beamed through the slits in his window doors, and early morning smells flowed into his nose. The one eyed wolf sat up in bed while rubbing the drowsiness out of his head. As he got up and left his room, he remembered that today was his day off. But he also suspected that Shen was catching on to what he was doing. He already came up with a plan, one where he could spend time with Erdan and keep out of Shen's possible spying eyes.

As he walked through the upstairs hall, he knocked on Erdan's door, and told the boy to wake up. After hearing the cub's reply, Yu went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After five minutes Erdan sluggishly entered the kitchen, trying to fight the tiredness in his eyes.

"Morning kid" Yu greeted.

After a big yawn Erdan replied "Good morning Yu."

The cub sat at the table while his roommate finished up with making their starting meals. Yu made honey bean buns, one of Erdan's favorites. Upon seeing his plate filled with the tasty treats, the boy's drowsiness disappeared and was replaced with a happy smile. Yu sat down and ate his breakfast, satisfied in knowing that his cooking was pretty good, although he did learn from an expert.

When they finished, Erdan couldn't help but noticed that Yu was wearing his normal home pants and not his uniform. Strange since this was the time when he would get dressed and leave for work, but the man stayed the same as last night, with his bare torso full of fur and muscle.

Curious, Erdan asked "Don't you have to get to work?"

After taking a gulp of water Yu replied "Nope, I've got the whole day off."

"Really!" Erdan said excitedly.

"Yep, so we can hang out all day." Yu replied.

A big smile appeared on the boy's face as he said "Then what do we do?"

Yu swallowed a bite before answering. "Well, how would you like to get out of the house for a whole day?"

"Is it safe?" Erdan asked.

"Don't worry. I know a place out of the city, it'll be both safe and fun." Yu explained right before asking "So, you up for it?" Yu answered.

"Yeah, sure!" Erdan said with joy.

After they finished breakfast, Yu and Erdan packed some things for their small trip. As the boy filled his satchel with the items Yu instructed him to bring, the one eyed wolf did the same. He grabbed a large bag, and stuffed it with food and towels. And he planned their route for getting out and back into the city. He had to be careful. Since Shen was now suspicious, no one can learn of Erdan's presence here. And the way the peacock gave him a day off unsettled him. Yu was afraid that the peacock would be spying on him during his day off. So taking Erdan on a trip out of Gongmen was the best plan Yu could come up with to protect the boy.

An hour later, Yu stood in the main hall with a full backpack and shouted "Erdan are you ready?"

After a second he heard "Yeah, just a sec."

And in a minute the cub came down stairs, with his satchel full, and a bright smile on his face. Yu knelt down and explained that the boy should stay close to him at all times while they are in the city streets. Erdan made it clear he understood, and the two wolves walked out. As Yu closed and locked the front door the two wild dogs felt the intense heat from the sun. Summer was easily the worst season for wolves, and Erdan began panting with his tongue out. Even though they were both shirtless, the two lupines were sweating like pigs. After locking the front door, Yu lead Erdan through the city streets. Luckily he knew the patrol routes his men took, so he could easily evade the many wolf soldiers in the city.

While they were moving, Erdan couldn't help but stare at the houses that were demolished by the explosions yesterday. Entire roofs and even whole halves of buildings were in ruin. The cub tried to shake it off and focus on staying with Yu. With some quick and swift runs, they finally made it out of the city. After getting out of the city's view, Yu told Erdan that now he could relax a bit, since their now away from Gongmen.

"What is this place that we're going to?" Erdan asked.

"It's a surprise." Yu answered.

The two lupines hiked into a forest a mile away from the city. It had been years since Yu last visited this place. Erdan though was amazed by how peaceful and calm these woods were, like he felt a sense of comfort upon entering. Sunlight peaked through the trees, creating a natural wonder, at least in Erdan's eyes. After a half-an-hour of hiking they finally reached their destination. A large lake full of clear, clean water. Erdan sat on a fallen log and the two unpacked.

"This place is beautiful, how do you know it Yu?" Erdan asked curiously.

"Ah, I discovered it years ago, thought it would be a nice way to cool off." Yu answered.

"Cool off?" Erdan replied.

"Yeah, don't you know how to swim?" Yu questioned.

"N-not really." The cub said with a hint of shame.

Puzzled, Yu then asked him "Didn't you say that you came to Gongmen on a raft?"

"Yeah, but I stayed near the shallow areas." Erdan said with his head down.

"Well, how about I give you a lesson." Yu offered.

The boy thought about it for a moment, before deciding to accept. Yu went in the water first, and he felt the cool liquid around him and called his young friend to join him. Erdan walked into the shallow zone, stopping when his stomach was submerged. Instantly the water cooled his body, and he felt relief from the summer's heat. Yu then moved to Erdan, and he felt relieved to see the cub relax in the lake. After a minute they started their swimming lesson.

"Okay, now just lay on your back and you'll float." Yu explained and Erdan replied, letting the gentle waters carry him.

"Good, now move your arms backward in circles." Erdan listened and was now performing a backstroke. "Well done kid." Yu congratulated.

"It feels nice." Erdan said happily.

"Does that mean you want to learn more?" Yu asked who was also in a good mood.

"Yeah I do!" The boy answered.

And the whole morning Yu taught Erdan how to swim, and in no time, the boy learned strokes and dives. He especially liked diving and seeing the underwater world. But he couldn't hold his breath for too long and rose back up. Then he got hungry, so Yu decided it was time for lunch. The two wolves got out and they both got on all fours and shook their whole bodies. Shaking off any water on them before starting to chow down on the food Yu packed this morning.

((()-()))

Flying high above the ground, traveling across the city was a goose messenger. He was one of the servants of the palace, until Shen arrived, and turned Gongmen into a nightmare on earth. In this goose's bag was a message, a plea for help for the Jade Palace. The soothsayer wrote this scroll in hopes that word will break out, and aid will come for the suffering citizens. At night this goose flew into her room through her window, and she handed him the message in secret. Now he must get out of Gongmen. However, that task is easier said then done.

The bird flew toward the edge of the city but he heard a sudden "Up there, fire!" And out of nowhere arrows darted upwards. The goose tried to evade but took a shot in his wing and crashed down. When he awoke, he was in a cell, guarded by wolf warriors. He looked around and saw his bag was lying on a nearby table. He didn't know what to do?

Then a wolf guard walked in and shouted "Who's up for a drinking game?"

"Hold up, won't the general be furious about this?" One of the soldiers questioned.

"Nope. Because he's taken the day off, and is out of town. So I say we make this shift a little less boring." The other guard replied.

All the wolves in the jail started chugging alcohol, making jokes and playing drowsy games. Eventually they even started fist fights, and in just an hour, all the guards passed out. Either by their drinking or a fist in the face. One guard fell unconscious right by a cell, and the goose was able to reach out, and grab the cell keys. He was now free, as he grabbed his bag, he became relieved to see the message was still there. But before he left he spotted something in the corner of his eye. A large ox sitting on a wooden bed with his head titled down.

"Oh my god, Master Storming Ox you're alive!" The goose said with joy. "I have the keys. I can set you free, and then you can stop Shen!"

The bird unlocked the metal door and opened the cell. But the horned master did nothing. He only sat there, sulking in defeat and shame. The goose couldn't understand, why was this great and mighty kung fu master just sitting there, while the people of Gongmen were suffering?

The goose was about to approach when a voice said "It's no use, he won't leave."

Turning around he saw Master Croc, who was also in a cell. "Master Croc, what happened?" asked the goose.

Croc paused for a minute and replied "We lost. So did Rhino. And anyone else who stands against Shen."

"What? But you're two great masters. How could you leave us under the tyranny of those monsters?" The goose yelled. But neither Croc nor Ox answered.

He tried to convince them, but they were so drowned in their own shame it seemed that nothing could convince them to stand up for the city. Master Ox said that surrendering was best for the city. But the messenger knew better. He also knew the guards could wake up any moment. So he tried on more time to convince the masters. However, they only continued to stay in their prison cells.

He realized that if help was to come, it must be from outside the city. So the goose left the jail and flew off, in the hope that warriors will come, to bring an end to Shen's rule.

((()-()))

For the whole afternoon, Yu continued to teach Erdan about swimming. The boy learned a good amount in just a few hours. After his lesson was finished, Erdan played games with his older room-mate. Such as seeing who can stay underwater the longest, or which of the two could make the biggest jump into the lake. This was just what the two wolves needed for the hottest day of the summer. As Yu floated in the water, he reminisced about when he came here in the past with another young boy. But his thoughts dissolved when he looked around, and noticed that Erdan was nowhere to be found.

"Erdan? Erdan!" Yu shouted.

A few moments of silence lingered, and the one eyed wolf was getting worried. Then suddenly he felt something grab his leg!

"Aaahhh, what the!?" Yu yelled.

Then Erdan popped up out of the water, laughing at his little prank. Yu, realizing what or rather who touched him from underwater, sported an annoyed face. Erdan continued to laugh, but soon noticed that his friend didn't find his joke funny.

"I thought something happened to you!" Yu said slightly angry.

"What, it was just a joke?" Erdan replied.

Even though Yu wasn't happy with the cub's little stunt, regardless he was just glad the boy was alright. They continued swimming, playing, and splashing for a while longer, until Erdan said he wanted a break and a snack. They both got out and dried off while munching on some chopped veggies. However every minute Erdan would look at Yu, and stare at a noticeable spot on the man's face. From the looks he was getting, Yu could tell what his young friend was wondering.

"You wana know what happened to my eye, right?" Yu asked while looking straight at Erdan.

"Well, I… don't want to… forget about it. I me-" The cub said nervously.

Yu could tell the boy was feeling uneasy, so he decided to answer the cub's question. "Don't worry, it's ok. I had an… accident… at work years ago. And let's just say that I was lucky that I only lost an eye."

"Oh, ok." Erdan simply replied.

"Does it… scare you?" Yu asked. Now it was his turn to be uneasy.

"No, now that I know about it. And I also know you have a good heart." The cub said while smiling.

"Thanks, you're a good kid too you know." Yu happily replied before patting Erdan's head.

The two wolves continued to relax when after a few minutes, another thought popped into Erdan's mind. "Yu, do you have a best friend?"

The middle aged wolf thought a moment and answered "Well, I guess it'd be you kid."

"But you don't have any other friends?" Erdan asked while feeling intrigued.

"Not really. I knew this one guy for years, but he… changed. And we kinda drifted apart. There was another person I was close with. A white wolf named… Mafa. But he moved away form Gongmen, and I haven't seen him since. So I guess that makes you my best friend." Yu answered before smiling at the boy.

"Well you're my best friend too Yu." Erdan happily said while he hugged Yu. "Thanks, for… everything."

The larger wolf felt warm inside and answered "Your very welcome, Erdan."

They hugged for a few more minutes, and relished in this moment of bonding. Then Yu got sly idea. He suddenly picked up Erdan and ran.

"Hey, what are you doing Yu?!" Erdan yelled.

But then the cub was tossed into the lake, falling into the clear waters again. When he resurfaced, he saw Yu, laughing at him. As he got out he yelled "What was that for? I just got dried!"

"Aw come on, it was just a joke." Yu sheepishly said, echoing Erdan's word before.

But instead of getting mad, the cub couldn't help but laugh too. After their moment of japes, it began it get late in the afternoon, and Yu decided it was time to pack up and return home. With their stuff packed, the two dogs hiked back home. Yu successfully got Erdan home without anyone seeing him. And he checked all over the house just to be safe. Later that night he went into Erdan's room to check on him.

"Did you enjoy today?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I sure did." The boy replied while settling in his sheets.

Yu then explained that if the boy hears any strange noises, he should knock on Yu's door in case of an emergency. Erdan understood, and after saying their goodnights, Yu returned to his bed. But after the nice day he had, he was dreading going back to work for that madman Shen. Yu got comfy in the sheets, closed his eye, and fell asleep, ending this wonderful day.

_Author's note:_

In a fanfic called "My father's past echoes" There was a character called Mafa, who was an old friend and pack mate from Yu's past. So I decided to reference him here. So credit for the Mafa character goes to his original creator.


	18. Chapter 18: Choices from the past

_Chapter 18: Choices from the past_

High up top in the palace tower, Shen was deep in thought. He was looking at that throne, that constant reminder of the man who was his father. Every minute of being in this room seemed like that royal seat was mocking him. Like his father was here, judging him. Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, so he planned to get rid of it, and replace it with a symbol of his power. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and up came his second-in-command.

"Master, I'm reporting for duty, what are my orders?" General Yu said while taking a knee.

But Shen said nothing and just stared at the one eyed wolf. Yu didn't know what to do? He said "Wh-what are my orders, master?"

Shen stayed silent, and after a few minutes he spoke "Where were you yesterday?"

"Uh, it was my day off, remember?" Yu said with a puzzled tone.

"I said, where were you yesterday?" The peacock repeated.

"Well… I… was in… the taverns, and the market, just taking it easy." Yu answered awkwardly.

Shen then gave a chilling stare, like he was seeing right into Yu's mind. When a couple moments of silence passed, the avian noble said "Return to your duties, supervising the cannon construction."

"Yes sir." Yu said, happy that the creepy moment had passed.

But before he left Shen said "But from now on, I will tell you when your relieved of duty."

"Excuse me master?" The wolf said confused.

"You heard me. You don't leave until I say so, and you don't go home… until I say so. Understand?" Shen sternly ordered.

"Sir I'm not sur-" Yu protested before Shen pulled out a dagger, and pointed it at the wolf's throat. Immediately the lupine understood his master and rushed down to the fireworks factory. On the way there, he thought about why Shen had changed? How did the avian royal become what he is now? This man was once like a brother to him. As questions like these lingered in his mind, Yu thought back to what might have started this rift between them and their friendship.

((()-()))

A young man walked to the palace, he had told Shen he wanted to meet and talk with his avian brother. When he arrived in Shen's quarters, the peacock was glad to see his comrade. But the soldier didn't feel the same, nerves and butterflies resided in his stomach.

"Ah good, you're here." Shen said with excitement.

"Shen, there's something I need to tell you." The wolf said but was cut off.

"My friend it's a bright day for us." Shen said.

"W-why do you say that?" The wolf asked.

"I have now been granted authority over the royal guard, and I've now made my first act with this new power." Shen proclaimed. Then he asked his friend to take a knee, while the peacock grabbed something from a nearby trunk. He held in his arms, a set of armor, a black torso piece with a connected armored kilt.

"With this new power, I make you, my best friend and brother, captain of the Gongmen royal guard!" Shen proclaimed proudly.

He then gave the armor to the wolf, who was stunned to say the least. He was peachless at what just happened. Holding the battle armor in his arms, the young man realized he was promoted from a mere foot soldier, to a high ranking second in command. Emotions rushed in his mind, joy from his promotion and pride of what he's accomplished.

He looked at Shen, and the avian lord said "I told you that I'll always be a brother to you, and when I sit on the throne, you can be right at my side, always." Shen then smiled.

The wolf guard smiled back. But he remembered why he came, and what he wanted to tell his friend. He looked at the armor and then back at his pal. He wished things could be different, but he was now a family man. He had responsibilities to his wife and pups, and what he said next was filled with much regret for his friend.

"This… this is a huge honor, but… I can't accept." The wolf sadly said.

At first Shen thought it was a joke, but then he realized those words were meant to be taken seriously. "What? But, how could you refuse, this is what you've worked so hard for?" Shen said.

"I know, and you're the best pal I've ever had. But I have a family now, who need me. And… I've decided to retire from the royal guard, so I can be with them." The young father said.

However, Shen couldn't believe his ears. He was given back the armor, and then the peacock said "I thought you would be by my side, always."

"I know but, things change, and so does life. I'm sorry friend, but I have to put the family I made first. That's what's most important to me now." The soldier said, trying to make Shen see his point.

The peacock only stayed quiet as his friend said "I hope you can understand." Shen then nodded, giving a silent reply. The wolf then gave a hug to his honorary brother and then proceeded to leave. But after he opened the door, he said "Hey pal, Thursday night, same old place?"

After sighing, Shen replied with "Yeah, same old place." And the wolf smiled and left. He returned home to tell his family the good news. And they celebrated by going out to eat. An evening of fun, to start a new change. A better change, for his wife and kids.

((()-()))

Yu brushed off his memories and focused on his work. But he stayed until late at night, and was only allowed to leave when the moon was high in the night sky. Deep in his heart he knew Shen was no longer the man who was his brother. And now he had no idea of what to do? or what will happen to his young friend Erdan?


	19. Chapter 19: Changing tides

_Chapter 19: Changing tides_

Erdan sat in the kitchen, stacking up mahjong tiles to pass the time. It was hours after Yu was suppose to come home from work, and the cub was very worried about his friend. On some nights he'd be a little late from picking up food or things at the market, but it was late at night, and Erdan wanted nothing more then to spend time with his roommate. As the boy fiddled with the wooden game pieces, grim thoughts echoed in his mind, imagining scenarios of what might have happened to Yu. Erdan did his best to shake them off but the longer he waited the more he feared for Yu.

Suddenly his ears heard the front door being unlocked, and he rushed to the main hall and he found that Yu had finally returned. As the exhausted man closed the front door and locked it, he felt something wrap around his waist, he turned and saw Erdan, hugging him upon entering their home.

"Yu, you're back." The cub said with joy.

"Hey, Erdan, you alright?" The larger wolf asked.

"You came home so late, I was getting worried about you." Erdan replied while still hugging his friend.

"I know, I'm sorry." Yu answered as he patted his right paw on Erdan's head. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"It was late and I got hungry, so I made it myself. Are you starving?" Erdan said.

"I'm fine, I had dinner while at work." Yu answered in a tired tone.

The boy finished his welcome hug, relieved his friend was ok. "Well since you're home, how about we play mahjong?"

Yu then made a troubled face, he knew Erdan would not like what he had to say. "Erdan listen; there's things going on at my job, and… I'm gonna have to stay late at work from now on."

"Why?" Erdan questioned.

"I just have to, and I need to come in early, my boss thinks that's best." Yu regretfully replied.

"We can spend a little time afterwards right?" Erdan aked.

"I'm too exhausted, I need to go to bed right now." Yu said.

"But…but can't we do something together, just for a little bit?" Erdan pleaded.

"I'm sorry Erdan, but I can't. I love spending time with you, but I need to… keep my job, or else I won't be able to take care of you. Understand?" Yu explained, hoping the boy would see his point of view.

Erdan didn't like what he just heard, but he remembered his parents telling him that being an adult means sacrificing things for the ones you love. "Yeah, I understand."

Yu then placed his paw on the cub's shoulder and said to him "Good boy, thanks."

Yu then went upstairs and changed clothes, he wished he could spend time with Erdan like before. But he's learned from experience that in life you have make sacrifices, for better or worse. As he removed his armor and uniform he couldn't help but become even more worried about the cub. It wasn't enough that the general found a boy to love and care for, he even thinks of Erdan as a son to him But now he's being pulled away from him. A second chance at something he lost years ago. But the man was sluggish and tired. He got in bed, and immediately fell asleep.

Erdan though had gotten in bed, and was wondering if Yu was alright? He couldn't place his paw on it, but he could read the man's face, and tell there was something… different about him now. But it wasn't long before the boy fell victim to his slumber, and he dozed off to sleep.

((()-()))

Two weeks have passed since Yu started staying late at work. Even though the two wolves talked and ate at breakfast, Erdan was all alone in the evening. He went to bed as usual, thus he only saw Yu in the morning for just a half-an-hour. And he felt sadness inside, being on his own for the day, with no one to play with, but he could always look forward to the mornings.

As he rubbed his sleepy eyes he felt the summer's heat, so once again he didn't bother wearing a shirt. It was times like this he wished wolves didn't have such thick coats of fur. He walked out of his room, and looked to his right, to Yu's bedroom door. He was curious of what it might look like, but he restrained himself, since one of the rules was that he was not allowed in Yu's room.

Once while they ate, Yu talked about how his coworkers don't really respect him much. But Erdan suggested that Yu show some compassion, and that's what he did. While at the factory, one of the wolf guards told General Yu about the escaped messenger. But instead of yelling and lashing out like the soldier expected, the general placed his paw on the guard's shoulder and said "Don't worry about it. I'll tell the master, if he's mad, it won't be on you."

The guard didn't know what to think, then word spread among the army, And in just a day nearly all the men gained a newfound respect for their general. Yu was about to tell Shen the news, but Shen ordered him to go a small music village to gather just a few more metal, so they could finish the last cannon. The general did as he was told and took with him a group of his men, as well as two gorilla warriors and they planned to leave the next day.

((()-()))

One morning, Erdan woke up but noticed Yu didn't knock on his door. The man always knocked to tell the cub to be down for breakfast. But nothing, so he called him, but again nothing. The wolf cub walked down to the kitchen and found a letter.

_Dear Erdan,_

_I'm sorry if I'm not here to make and have breakfast with you, but I had to get to my job right away. And I also have to go on a small work trip, I may be gone for a few days, five I think but I'm not sure. I'll always remember you while I'm gone. And as I'm writing this letter, I already miss you._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't play a game or watch the stars with you these last few weeks, I really appreciate you for understanding what I have to do, and understanding that I'm doing it for you. I'm sure you can care for yourself in the house. There's plenty of food to cook, and I've stocked up on soap and extra clothes for you. _

_Remember to lock the doors and windows at night, and if a stranger comes in and tries to harm you, remember what I taught you about self defense. And to keep up at your kung fu training, I know you're getting good with your kicks._

_I promise, that when I get back home, we can have some time together, we can do whatever you want. Mahjong, star gazing, roughhousing, anything you want. It's the least I could do._

_Stay safe, stay healthly. And if you ever get lonely, look to the night sky, and draw my face. And I will do the same with yours._

_Your friend, Yu._

Yu ended up being gone for a week, but when he returned he had dire and grim news for Shen. While he was out of the city, he encountered someone, someone that could bring an end to everything Shen has built up over the past five months. As the wolf general raced to the top of the palace tower, a small boat docked at the harbor. And out of the small vessel came the Furious Five, and a panda, who just last year was made the Dragon Warrior. They climbed into the city, and begun their mission to put an end to Shen and his army.


	20. Chapter 20: Monsters

_Chapter 20: Monsters_

The massive doors to the palace grounds opened, the general of the wolf army rushed out on all fours. He had just delivered word to his master, news that a panda lives, and is the Dragon Warrior. Shen ordered his second-in-command to find this panda and bring him to the avian lord. But first, there was something the general needed to do, something that he was itching for since stepping foot in the city again. He ran down the streets, and hurried to his house.

((()-()))

Erdan sat down in the study, taking a break from the chores he just finished. Sunlight beamed in through the window, brushing on the wolf cub's face. But his exhaustion was too much to handle, so he closed his eyes and took a nap on the big chair in the study.

The front door unlocked, and Yu hurried inside, eager to see his young roommate after a week apart. He closed the door and locked it before yelling "Erdan!... Erdan, I'm home!" but no reply. He searched the house and found the boy napping in the study. He decided to to wake the cub up gently. So he took a feather pen, and brushed it against the boy's nose. Erdan moved his arms in his sleep. He eventually woke up, and he was met with a wonderful surprise. As his eyes opened, and his mind came back, he saw that standing in front of him, was Yu, the large and kind wolf had returned.

Immediately the young lupine happily yelled "Yu, your home!" before jumping onto the wolf's chest, knocking him down to the floor. But the man didn't mind, he was now reunited with Erdan, and they hugged together, happy to see each other after so long.

The two wolves then made and had lunch together, and talked while eating. It was so good for Erdan to have his friend back, now he didn't feel as lonely. Yu was just as joyful as the lad. All week he was worried, but now he sees that Erdan fared just fine on his own, and was still keeping the house well taken cared of. After they finished lunch, Yu explained that he needed to get back to work, but he'll be back in the evening, and they can spend time together then. After saying goodbyes, he rushed to his duty. Erdan was glad too, his friend was back in town, and now he can look forward to the coming night.

The cub relaxed the rest of the day, training and meditating, and sipping on some tea. But when he looked out the window he saw the strangest thing. A large dragon costume rushed down the street. It encountered a wolf soldier, but it ate him, then popped him out its butt, and then dashed down the street. The soldier got up and followed, though he didn't look very well after being ejected by the weird… thing. After witnessing such a bizarre scene, Erdan looked down at tea and spilled it down the drain. He figured it might have just gone bad or something, but he certainly didn't want to see anymore unspeakable sights today.

((()-()))

It was now evening, Erdan sat at the desk in his room and drew with the paints Yu gave him. He made a picture of the time his friend took him swimming at that lake in the woods. It wasn't a high class art piece, but it was made with heart. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard loud bangs roar in the air. So he looked out his window, and was shocked beyond belief at what he saw. Gongmen palace tower falling! The massive building struck the ground, making a huge shake the rumbled the whole city. Erdan lost his balance, but after a minute he stood back up. He looked out his window and gazed at the big tower on the ground. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind. He remembered that Yu said that he was the captain of security at the royal palace. And the cub began to fear the worst. He waited nervously, hoping his unofficial foster father was alive and alright.

((()-()))

Later that evening, Shen and his second-in-command walked down a street to Gongmen jail. Earlier Shen had secured his victory. During an attack in the factory, the Dragon Warrior, the panda, the warrior of black and white, had fallen. Killed by Shen's hand, through the cannon he made the panda no more then a dead body, floating down in the muck and water. And even better was that his men were successful in capturing the Furious five, contained inside the jail. Shen walked in as wolves took positions in the small prison, ready to attack should the masters try to kill their master.

The furious five were chained up, painfully constrained by metal and rope. But Tigress had the worse of them all, she mentally tortured herself from not being able to save her friend Po. She could have saved him, could have came home with him, see Mr. Ping his father greet him with a warm smile. But now the panda she grew to love like a sibling, is now dead. Shen walked by the confined heroes, giving snarky looks at them. Tigress only glared darkly at the peacock, giving a silent message that the avian lord understood clearly.

The peacock turned to the general and said "I'll be planning at the factory, make sure our prisoners are ready for tonight."

"Yes, master." Replied the general.

Shen then left the jail, and Yu took his turn to inspect the five from behind bars. Each of them stayed silent, not saying a word to their enemy. Yu then walked by Tigress's cell where she only growled with anger. But as the wolf moved away, from behind his back she said "You monster."

He stopped, turned around, and walked back to her. She knew she angered the beast. And he then just stared at her. After a minute she said "Monster."

After a moment of silence the general said "Is that what you think I am?"

Rage built up inside the chained tiger. "Of course that's what I think you are. All you and your pack do is rob, terrorize, and kill the innocent. You're nothing but cruelty."

Then it became the wolf's turn to get mad. "Is it cruelty to choose life over death?"

"What would you know about life?" Tigress said before spitting in General Yu's face.

He rubbed the spit off and said in an angry tone "The monster here is Shen. Do you know what he'll do to any of us if we so even spoke wrongly to him?"

Tigress only stayed silent.

"… He'd kill those we care about, and make examples through their deaths." Yu explained while looking at tigress face to face.

"Now put yourself in that scenario. Would you be willing to lose what you care about? Your friends, your family… your… your son?" He said instead with a hint of sorrow.

Tigress didn't understand, especially the part about a "son". But how could a bloodthirsty savage like him know anything remote to care or love. She continued to stay silent, not answering his question.

"You can call me whatever you want, but I'm no monster, not anymore." The wolf finished, saying with both sadness and a side of guilt.

Then the general left the jail, and his men knocked the five unconscious, getting them ready for the start of their master's conquest.

((()-()))

On his way to the factory to once again report to his master, General Yu came across the soothsayer, walking in the city.

"How did you escape?" He yelled at the old goat.

"Shen let me go free, he doesn't need me anymore." She answered with sadness.

"He doesn't, the panda is dead. Shen's won." Yu said. But the soothsayer could sense the man with her wasn't happy about that fact.

As he started to walk to the factory she said to him "Do you really think it's over?" He turned to her and she continued her words "I can tell you don't want this, why?"

He gruffly answered "That's none of your concern."

"Don't try to fool me. Ever since you've returned to Gongmen five months ago, I knew there was something about you. Something that's not Shen's doing." The old goat lady explained.

Yu only looked at her, feeling suspicious of her intent. The old goat said "I can see it on your face, you don't want what's going to happen to China, or… is it something else?"

"Soothsayer, has the foretelling changed?" the general asked.

She then took her incents out of her bag, and performed the divination. "I see… I see… a… a peacock, that will be…be… defeated, by a warrior of black and white. Be... before the sun rises... this will happen."

Yu then realized that nothing had changed. But the old goat was just as surprised as him. "So, what will you do?" She asked the wolf.

But Yu stayed silent. He knew destiny can't be changed, but his worries weren't on himself, but on his pack, and Erdan. He said nothing and walked to the factory. The soothsayer put her things in her bag and walked off, she figured that the panda was still alive somehow, but how will she find him? And she wondered if there was still a chance to stop Shen, and his mad quest for power.


	21. Chapter 21: Loss from the past

_Chapter 21: Loss from the past_

Wolves paced back and forth from the factory and to the ships, loading weapons, rations, water, and the cannons to prepare for Shen's conquest of China. At last, after many years the peacock's greatest desire is now within his grasp. Just this morning he planned to wait three days before setting sail, but thoughts of victory and total rule filled his mind, now that he's killed the hero destined to defeat him. Progress was going smoothly, and his army will be ready to move before sunrise. Soon all in China will know the beginning of a new era, the year of the peacock.

However, his second in command wasn't as riled up as his master. After overlooking the ship loading, General Yu requested he be allowed to rest up before they set out on water. Surprisingly, Shen granted his request, but the peacock was probably busy with his dark dreams to pay attention. Yu left the factory, and rushed on all fours back home. He knew what was going to happen, to Shen, his pack, and to himself. But before that, he wanted to have a few hours with Erdan, a few hours of joy, and laughter with the young wolf he loves. But as he ran through the city streets, he thought about the many lives that were lost because of him. Master Rhino, the citizens of Gongmen, no matter what, he watched people around him needlessly die. And he remembered how he started on this road of death and darkness.

((()-()))

The young man walked down the street, tired and hungry once again. For two weeks he's been working at the local blacksmith, a far better job for his family life. He often forged weapons for the Gongmen guard, so he still contributed to his fellow warriors and pack-mates. He walked down to his home, his mouth watering by imagining the dinner his wife would make. And he's been enjoying spending time with his pups, playing and laughing with them. He was also able to make more time with his wife, enjoying evening talks with her, cuddling by a warm fire with her, he could tell she became more happy with him around every day. Being with the husband and the kids she both loved so much, brought joy to her heart. Plus his job at the blacksmith kept his body in ripped condition, so Helen could always look forward to their romantic nights in bed. This was the happy life the young man had always wanted, after a tragic childhood, and years of despair, he gained true happiness.

He approached his house, but this time his son wasn't waiting on the front step like usual. He figured the puppy was with his mother or in the garden playing. He opened the door and entered the main hall. "Helen, Timber, Julie I'm home." He shouted out but no one replied.

After a moment he said "Where are you guys? If you're gonna jump out and startle me you're asking for it." He jokingly said.

He heard nothing but silence, creating a sense of dread in the air. The man searched the kitchen, the study, and the back garden but nothing. "Helen! Julie! Timber!" He yelled in worry, but again silence.

He searched upstairs, but he noticed a small stream of blood flowing on the wooden floor. He opened the bedroom door, but what he saw shattered his core, and left him in non-belief. Lying on the floor, was in wife, Helen, and his children, lifeless and in pools of blood. He immediately rushed at them and held his loved ones in his arms.

"Helen! Wake up, wake up please, PLEASE!" But he saw only death in her eyes. Stab wounds were visible on their backs, and he held his wife and children close. "No…noo… oh god no… no no no… Helen, Timber, Julie… Nooooooooooooo!" He cried out in sorrow.

A few days later, the funeral and burying finished. Only one person stayed afterwards for hours. The man sobbed and cried over the graves of his now dead family.

"Why, why wasn't it me, it should have been me, not them." He cried out loud.

Then he felt a feathery hand landed on his shoulder, and he noticed Shen had joined him. Immediately the wolf hugged his friend, and the peacock wrapped his wings around the wolf. This continued for half-an-hour. Then, Shen said "I know who did this."

"What?" The wolf said surprised.

"I know who did this, who killed them." The peacock replied.

"How?" The wolf asked.

"The soothsayer. A few days ago she foretold that death and destruction would come from those of black and white." Shen explained. The wolf then allowed thoughts to creep into his mind, dark thoughts.

"I want to kill them, kill them all for what they did." The wolf darkly shouted.

"Then let's take matters in our own hands." Shen replied.

"Then I have one thing to say, when do we go?" The man said, now replacing he sorrow with wrath.

"Now!" Shen said.

The rest of the day became a dark stain on Gongmen's history. Yu became Shen's second in command, and together they took an army of wolf guards, and set out to slaughter a village of panda murders. None were left alive, not even cubs and children. Yu had savagely killed them with his own paws, but during the mass murder the general lost his left eye, forever losing half of his vision, paying the price for vengeance. However in doing so, he and his pack fell from grace along with Shen. They were banished by force when they returned to Gongmen City. But even worse, that loving, caring man became a monster, one that spilled much blood on that day. That dark chapter of his life always haunted him, and it will for all his days.

((()-()))

Yu dreaded whenever memories of that day popped in his mind, but he shrugged them off. He didn't want to be that man, that monster, not anymore. He focused on getting back home, back to Erdan. He knew this might well be the last time he'll be with the boy, so he should enjoy it while it lasts.


	22. Chapter 22: A man, his boy, and a song

_Chapter 22: A man, his boy, and a song_

Erdan sat in the kitchen, feeling worried for Yu, hoping his friend was alright. As he took a sip of his water, he looked out the window and he saw an elderly goat walk down the street. He never seen an elder other then the wolves in his village before. The old goat then tripped and fell on the cement ground. Erdan looked at her and decided to go out and help her. He was always told to respect and assist his elders. The cub put down his cup and ran out the front door to help the goat.

The soothsayer was filled with sorrow, not only for Shen, but for the wolves of Gongmen. Years ago they were honored, but now they have become cruel monsters, hated by everyone. She tried to get back up, but she had a bad back, and struggled to stand without her cane.

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her say "M-mam are you ok? Let me help you."

Hearing she had assistance the old goat replied "Oh thank you so much."

She stood back up and was given back her cane. But what surprised her was when she saw her helper, she noticed he was a young wolf cub. The boy wore only pants and a bare chest. But what was a young lupine doing here?

"The boy asked "Are you alright?"

After a minute she answered "Y-yes, thank you. Thank you very much."

"That's good." The boy said before giving a warm smile.

She looked and studied him, and she could sense something about the boy, something… different.

"What's your name young man?" The soothsayer asked.

"Um, Erdan… my name is Erdan." The cub answered. He then asked her "Will you be ok?"

"Yes… yes I will." She replied.

"That's good." Erdan replied before going back to the house. He waved goodbye to her and she did the same before he went back inside. But she was curious, so she went into an ally, and prepared her things. She started a another foretelling and she saw something amazing. A bright future for not just wolves, but all people in China. Then she saw four figures, each who would help play a part in helping the boy make a better future. But the old goat was shocked when she saw that one of the figures was the general!

Her mystic telling ended, and she started to feel something she thought would never come, hope. But though she wasn't one of the four figures, she also saw that she too had a part to play for Erdan's future. She put her things away and went down river to find the Dragon Warrior.

((()-()))

Later that night, Yu had finally reached his house, through the slits in the window doors he could see light from inside. He walked up to the front door, but unlike before, he thought to himself what to tell Erdan? Should he tell the boy the truth? But he knew if he revealed his dark past and life, Erdan would end up hating the man. However what will the lad do if he leaves Gongmen or even this life for good? The man decided to leave such a task for later. Now was his time with Erdan, probably his final hours with the lad.

He unlocked the door and entered. After closing and locking from inside, Yu felt a small body hugging him. When he looked down he saw the wolf cub greeting him.

"Oh Yu your alright!" Erdan hopefully said.

The man wrapped his arms around the boy's back, rubbing his fur to calm and comfort him. "Why were you so worried?" The older wolf asked.

"Earlier I saw that big tower fall. You said you worked at the palace, so I got worried if something happened to you." Erdan said, looking up at the wolf's face while still hugging.

"Don't worry, I'm alright." Yu reassured the boy.

After a minute passed, Erdan let go of his grip on his roommate, and then he asked "Are you gonna go to sleep now?"

But instead of the answer the cub expected, Yu replied "Nope, we can spend some time together."

"Really?!" Erdan said, filled with excitement.

"Yep, just you and me." Yu answered.

Erdan became thrilled, it had been so long since the two had fun together. Since both of them had eaten, they could start right away. Yu went upstairs and changed, and in a few minutes the two wolves were both shirtless and relaxed, just the way they liked it. First they played mahjong. Drinking water and chatting while playing. Erdan won a few games, as did Yu who saw his young friend was able to make some clever strategies. After awhile they went out to the back garden and stargazed. They drew pictures in the sky, connecting the spaces between the dots in the night sky. The two wolves snuggled together, keeping each other warm in the cold night air. Suddenly Erdan remembered something and rushed inside to grab a thing he wanted to show Yu. He returned with a painting in his paws. Yu was surprised by the drawing and knew immediately what it was about.

"You made this?" Yu asked the cub, impressed by the boy's artistic effort.

"Yeah, I wanted something to help remember that day, when you took me swimming. That was the most fun I had in months, do… do you like it?" Said and asked the cub.

After looking over the painting the man replied "Like it? I love it." He said happily. The man then patted Erdan's head softly, showing he appreciated the boy's art.

A few moments passed, then Yu wanted to see how Erdan was progressing with his kung fu. Erdan punched and kicked the man's chest, striking Yu's chest with all the kid's might.

"Nice, you're getting pretty good." Yu congratulated.

"Yeah, but I don't really look like a warrior." Erdan said comparing his arms to Yu's. "How do I get big muscles like yours?" The boy asked. He studied Yu's torso, the man had strong arms, large pectorals, and four abs on his stomach. From just looking at him nobody would want to mess with the large wolf.

Yu thought about the boy's question and answered "Well kid I'll be honest, It takes hard work. Hard, sweaty, painful workouts and drills."

"How long did it take?" The boy asked.

"Well, I say years to get where I'm at now." Yu answered.

"Great." Erdan said disappointingly.

"Hey kid, don't feel bad. If you keep training, you'll look like a warrior in no time." Yu said while smiling. Erdan smiled back, then pounced on Yu, and the two play fought. Roughhousing together, Erdan's kung fu help him win a few rounds in their wrestling. But as Erdan stood on top of Yu in victory, a loud clash sounded. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. Immediately the two ran into the house, taking the blankets they sat on with them.

Yu stayed with Erdan in the study, he sat in a chair and the cub sat on the man's lap. Yu wrapped his arms around the boy when he looked scared of the storm. Together they cuddled in front of the fireplace while the storm raged on outside.

A loud thunder clashed and Erdan wimpered a bit, but Yu held the cub close saying "It's ok, it's alright, I'm here kid."

Erdan looked up at Yu and smiled. He rested against Yu's torso and fell asleep. While he was holding Erdan, Yu thought about what will happen soon. But now he was more worried for Erdan then himself. The general knew he couldn't save himself, but he could try to point Erdan to a better life. One that the boy deserved. Yu looked down at the precious young wolf cub, snuggling in his arms and in a deep and peaceful slumber. Here he was, in his house and with his boy. For the past five months he's been reminded of his past and the family he once had. The happiness he experience as a father. There was no denying that he won't see the next sunrise, so he felt inner joy, knowing that he was able to experience fatherhood and love one last time. Besides his pack, Erdan was the person he loved the most in his life now. Without knowing it, the lad had done so much for the middle aged general. After thinking for a while, he decided on what to do. But he gazed at his boy, and was reminded of a song he and his wife wrote for their children. A song for in case their daddy didn't come home when he served as a soldier.

Yu looked at Erdan and begun to softly sing to the boy.

"_**Long ago when our lives use to shine, and I was yours and you were mine.**_

_**Once I told you why the sun sets red, I know that you'll never forget.**_

_**Now you're gone but the sun still sets in the sky.**_

_**So at dusk, I will always think of you."**_

Yu stood up, making sure not to wake up Erdan. He walked throughout the house and up the stairs while continuing his song.

"_**Do you think we could ever turn back time someday?**_

_**You and me, will we ever be the same?"**_

The large wolf brought Erdan to his room and placed the boy in his bed, tucking the sheets and lightly patting his head. The cub stayed asleep, tired and resting the night away. Yu continued onto the final verse.

"_**Once upon a time in my dreams, I reached for you and you reached for me.**_

_**Waking up is the hardest thing to do, because in me dreams I have you.**_

_**But now you're gone and the sun still sets in the sky.**_

_**So at dusk, I will always think of you."**_

After finishing his song, Yu walked up to Erdan and kissed the cub on the forehead. Before he left the bedroom he whispered "G-goodnight, my… my son." And he quietly closed Erdan's door. The man went into his room, wrote a letter, changed into his armor, and walked quietly down to the front door. He opened the door, closed and locked it, and ran off to his master's side. Years ago he wanted the world to suffer for his losses, to see his master rule all of China with him. But now he felt only sorrow. For he knew what will transpire in only a few hours.

_**Author's note:**_

The song Yu sings "At dusk I will think of you." Is originally from the game "Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days. And the lyrics were written by a singer on youtube named, Lizz Robinett, so credit goes to her and Square Enix and Disney, who made the Kingdom Hearts series.


	23. Chapter 23: Blood, tears, revelations

_Chapter 23: Blood, tears, & revelations_

Cries of war sounded from the edge of the city, the sounds of clashing metal and fallen soldiers echoed through the waterway. It started like he thought it would play out, with his master taking his army and conquering China. But before they even left the city port, the panda, the Dragon Warrior had returned. He appeared as if he returned from the land of the dead, coming to end Shen and his invasion. Him, alongside the freed furious five, the Gongmen masters, and another warrior who had joined them, fought through Shen's army. Taking down every wolf who foolishly stood against them.

Meanwhile, at the flagship, General Yu could only look with horror, his pack, his men. The soldiers he saw as brothers in arms, were being killed left and right. While Yu felt an array of emotions, he knew inside there was nothing stopping the destiny laid out for the panda and his comrades.

"Why aren't we firing?!" Shen shouted with anger.

"Their taking out our gunners sir, their getting close!" Yu shouted back.

Shen looked at the incoming heroes, seeing his enemies get closer to his victory with every second. He had come so close. So close to victory. And he wasn't going to let it slip from his feathery fingers.

"F-fire fire at them!" Shen yelled with anxiety.

General Yu looked back at his men, there were many cannons along the wrecked ships, each filled with fireworks powder that could obliterate the whole wateray and everything in it. And if he fired on the masters, it would slaughter his brothers with them.

"But sir, we'll kill our own!" The wolf replied baring a face of sorrow.

"Just fire at them FIRE!" Shen shouted with all his vocals could handle.

Yu looked back at his master with a face of anger and replied "No." while throwing down his torch.

Shen did not hesitated when he threw daggers at Yu's shoulder and stomach. The general fell onto the side of the ship. As he fell he felt unbelievable pain in his body. But he heard chains moving and before he knew it, he watched the large cannon fire, and lay waist to the boats in front of it, destroying anything and anyone in its path of war. Yu was experiencing hellish pain, both physically from his wounds and emotionally from knowing he failed his now dead brothers in arms. He laid there, blood rushing out of his body and on the wooden deck. Shen walked over to his second-in-command, and bore a face that brought chills down the one eyed wolf's spine.

The peacock did nothing but watch him, laying in pain, trying to speak but he couldn't. As he was slowly walking, Shen's talon felt something soft on the floor. He looked down and found a folded piece of paper. He picked it up, unraveled it, and looked at it for a minute. Yu only watched in pain when Shen looked straight at him.

"I see now. This is why I found something about you different, ever since we returned here." Shen said as he showed the paper to Yu. The wolf realized it was the painting Erdan made for him. He forgot he folded and left it in his pocked when he went inside with the boy, and it fell out just a minute ago.

"This is why, isn't it? Your family." Shen said in a dark tone. "Well, what good are they to me?" The peacock said before he took the painting, and burned it on a torch. Yu watched in sorrow, the art work, the memory that Erdan worked hard to make was now nothing but ashes, drifting away in the wind. After the deed was done, Shen walked over to Yu and continued his words.

"Truth is I do remember your family, oh I still do. And you know what? I hated them. Especially that bitch of a woman you took as your wife. I despised her since the day she first met you." The peacock spoke words that filled Yu with anger.

"You have forgotten your place, and in doing so, you have betrayed me." Shen said while looming over the fallen general.

"Before you die, I want you to know something." Shen said before lowering his head, and putting his beak right by Yu's ear. "I had you're family killed, all those years ago."

Yu's face filled with shock at what he heard. Shen, the man he once called his brother, murdered his family, hired assassins to kill them, his own wife and puppies in cold blood. Shen then grasped his talon on Yu's chest right when the wolf muttered out "Rot… in…hell…you…bastard!" Before Shen pushed him into the harbor water.

Yu fell in the lake, descending into the dark, cold liquid. As he felt his body lose all feeling, his last, final thoughts were on his wife, Helen, his children, Timber and Julie. His pack, his men. And finally, Erdan, the boy who reminded him of the good man he was, the good man he is at heart. His one eye closed, and he sank into the darkness, paying the price for all of the sins he's committed in his life, as a monster.

((()-()))

Erdan sat at the table and ate his afternoon snack, some chopped carrots. He was feeling very worried about Yu his roommate. It had been three days since he last saw the nice man. Erdan figured he was on another work trip, but it wasn't like him to leave town without telling the boy. So Erdan waited for Yu to return. While he munched on his food, he heard something fall in a container out on the front door. He walked over and looked out. He saw something in the mail bin on the front porch. He found a letter for him, from Yu! The boy quickly closed and locked the door, rushed in the house and opened the letter. He then read it.

_**Dear Erdan,**_

_**I'm so, so sorry. I know I should have told you the truth a long time ago, but I was too much a coward to ever let anyone know the truth about me – the real me. I don't quite know how to say this, but I've done many wrongs in my life. I joined Shen's army after my wife and children were killed by pandas. I wanted revenge so badly that it blinded me into doing things no sane person would do. I've killed and tormented hundreds of people out of loyalty to a war crazed peacock, and hate for life after my family was slaughtered. In doing so, I dragged my pack behind me, and it turned then spiteful – I turned them into something they were not.**_

_**Until I met you.**_

_**You were my salvation. You reminded me so much of me when I was young, and you reminded me of my own son and daughter. That might be why I took you in. You made my life worth living. You were so nice to me and you didn't judge me.**_

_**I'm sorry, but if you're reading this, then I'm dead and Shen is defeated – just like it was foretold decades ago. I would not advice you to stay here. The people of this city hate wolves, and now that Shen is gone you will be ridiculed for something you hardly knew about. You don't deserve that. You deserve better, better then me.**_

_**There is a town in the East called the Valley of Peace. You should go there. It's where the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior live – the best Kung Fu warriors in all of China, supposedly. I fought them once and when I did I knew, I just knew I had picked the wrong side in this war. If I had been less of a coward maybe I could have been on the right side. I know you can be on the good side. I've seen how good you are at fighting. I think they would be happy to have someone as good as you. You have a strong will and you deserve a lot. I hope that you live a long and happy life.**_

_**P.S. If you ever meet the Dragon Warrior, tell him that I'm sorry – for everything. For taking his family away from him, for almost killing him, and for that time I hammered him in the face.**_

_**Goodbye Erdan, and thank you.**_

_**-Your friend, Yu.**_

Erdan couldn't believe what he just read. All the boy could do was sit down and sob into his paws. Crying over the fact that his friend/father is now dead. He is gone forever. Erdan cried heavily for hours, tears flowing out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"Why?... why did this happen… again?" Erdan said in the middle of his sorrow.

It became night, but the young lupine couldn't eat dinner, not while going through such extreme loss. He decided to leave Gongmen City first thing in the morning. As he walked upstairs, he saw Yu's bedroom door. After thinking it over a minute, Erdan decided to enter Yu's room.

It wasn't much, just a bed, a dresser, and a window. But Erdan spotted another thing in the room, a painting on the ceiling. It showed a happy family of wolves. The cub instantly knew who they were. After looking at the picture for minutes, the boy silently wished that his friend would see his family, reunited in the afterlife. Erdan remembered the painting he gave Yu, but he never got it back. But he held the letter in his hands, right now, it was the only thing of his friend he had. Erdan went to his room, leaving the painting on the wall alone, and closed Yu's bedroom door. He got into his own bed and cried himself to sleep.

In the morning Erdan woke up, and after eating breakfast, started to pack. He was in a rush, not just to get out of the city, but because he couldn't stand being in this house any longer. He finished filling his satchel with his worldly possessions, and walked out. But on his way he tripped, and without knowing, his red bandana fell out of his bag. But since it made no sound upon landing, the cub didn't realize it.

Erdan went out the front door, closed it, and made his way to the harbor. But his small raft was destroyed. So Erdan, the young wolf cub, with tears in his eyes took his first step out of the city, and he looked back and said "Goodbye, Yu. Goodbye… dad."

He once again didn't look back, and started his lonely journey to the Valley of Peace.

_Author's notes:_

And the Erdan rewrite is now finished. I know that was a very sad ending, but I encourage anyone who liked this story, to read the installments I listed at the beginning. I would like to thank the people who supported me with their words and reviews, and this story is in tribute to 'Wolflover111' without him, Erdan's saga may not have been possible, so thank you, all of you.

Stay safe, and stay cool – Jeffwolf

P.S. Keep an eye out for "Erdan Wolf Tales" coming soon. And "Erdan 3 A Legend's Rebirth" coming later this year.


End file.
